Fallen Futures: Part 1
by Tiffani Kai
Summary: Sam is just discovering his psychic abilites when he dreams of a woman dying. He doesn't know how, but Dean is involved. After heading to Vegas by request of their missing father, the brothers meet the women in Sam's vision. Set in Season 1 Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Season 1 when Sam and Dean are first learning of Sam's psychic abilities. I DO NOT OWN SAM, DEAN, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OF THE SUPERNATURAL SERIES, NOR DO I OWN LAS VEGAS. I DO TAKE OWNERSHIP OF LEILA, LUCE, AND THE HUNTS IN THIS PORTION OF THE STORY. **

* * *

><p><em>"We have to get rid of him!" the little blonde girl yelled.<em>

_"No! You stay away from him! You're just jealous that he chose me and not you!" screamed the tall brunette._

_"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Dean said, walking over to the brunette._

_"Leila, that's not Dean! That's his-" the blonde girl was suddenly thrown across the room and against the wall._

_"Nice try, Luce, but that's not going to work!" Leila said._

_Blood started flowing out of Luce's mouth. I didn't know whether to help her or not. Her eyes fluttered and her head drooped. Life was being sucked out of her body._

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. His brother, Dean, was still asleep in the bed next to his.<p>

"Not again," he sighed.

Dean grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. Sam checked the wall clock, it was three in the morning. He dreaded the thought of watching the girl in his dream die again, so he got up to get a shower.

When Sam came back in the room he noticed that Dean's phone was lit up. It was a text from a restricted number. The message said "Las Vegas, Nevada".

Sam closed the phone and tiptoed over to the nightstand where his phone was. He turned the volume up as loud as possible and played the most obnoxious ringtone available.

"DIE, DEMON!" Dean yelled jumping out of bed, holding the knife from under his pillow.

Sam fell onto his bed in a fit of laughter, "I wish I recorded that! Your face was priceless!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, explain why you woke me up at four in the morning?" Dean asked gesturing toward the clock.

"Check your phone," Sam said as he threw Dean his phone.

"Vegas?" Dean looked at Sam in confusion.

"Look at the callback number," Sam explained.

"Restricted.. YES! We finally have a hunt in Vegas!" Dean threw the phone back at Sam. "Finally! I'm going to take a quick shower. Finally, Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Sam.. Help me.." Luce's voice cried out in my head; her white blouse was bloodstained._

* * *

><p>Sam gasped awake after witnessing the girl die, yet again.<p>

"Nightmare?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I keep having the same one over and over again. It all seems so real, and then I wake up." Sam explained.

"Do you think this could be another vision, psychic boy?" Dean chuckled at the end.

"Maybe, but I've never even seen these girls before." Sam analyzed whether or not this could be a vision.

"Hey, remember that case in Saginaw, Michigan? That was just a random family." Dean added.

"Yeah, but Max also had a 'sixth sense'. We were almost connected in that way. It didn't seem like these girls had any supernatural abilities." Sam said.

"You never know; you've been wrong before. Can you think of anything that struck you as abnormal?" Dean prompted.

"Well the blonde girl was thrown against the wall out of nowhere. Then blood started coming out of her mouth." Sam described.

"She was thrown against the wall by nothing and you don't think it's supernatural?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but this time I didn't wake up as early in the nightmare. I heard the blonde girl's voice. It was like she was speaking to me in my head." Sam explained.

Dean nodded his head, "So, there was a little blonde chick and a tall brunette chick. Were they hot?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Alright, alright. Just curious. So, were there any clues as to where they were?" Dean asked.

"No, we were in this warehouse looking place," Sam said.

"Wait, we? What do you mean we?" Dean responded?

"I mean I was there and I was watching this," Sam said trying to avoid mentioning Dean's involvement in this.

"Oh, was I there?" Dean asked, he knew Sam was hiding something.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sam ended the conversation there.

"Well, we only have two more hours until we get to Vegas," Dean said smiling.

The rest of the drive was filled with Dean singing along to ACDC.

* * *

><p>"So, anything strange happening in Vegas?" Dean asked when they were a couple minutes away from the city.<p>

"Yeah, as it turns out, four people were killed just outside this little bar just off the Strip." Sam said, looking at his computer screen.

"Sweet! Our first stop is a bar; I don't know about you but I am excited!" Dean said smiling.

"Dean, a man and three women are dead! Is beer and hot girls all you can think about right now? Come on, Dean, focus!" Sam yelled.

"Aww.. Come on, Sammy, you know I was just kidding!" Dean defended.

An awkward silence settled over the car.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean checked into a motel and then headed to the bar.<p>

"Was there an eye witness to the murder?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a bartender named Sparkle. Dean, I swear, if you say anything about her appearance, I will shot you." Sam answered.

"Buzz-kill," Dean said under his breath. "So, what did she say?"

"I don't know. All it says is that she was too drunk to really know what was going on and apparently her story was far from reality. Lucky for us, she's working tonight. It'll be her and another bartender named Star." Sam explained.

"Sparkle and Star?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's their aliases. Apparently one of the bartenders was stalked by some guy at the bar. So, they stopped telling people their real names and started using nicknames." Sam replied.

"Why Sparkle and Star?" Dean continued.

"The nicknames were inspired by the tattoos each bartender has." Sam said, he then instantly regretted telling Dean this.

"Well, I would love to see these tattoos, if you know what I mean!" Dean winked at Sam.

Sam grimaced, "It's that bar, that one right there."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam walked through the front doors of the bar and scanned the room. They saw a couple steps to the right of them. The steps led up to a door of what seemed to be a decent sized room. Coming out of the room was a catwalk with a round stage at the end. There was a gold pole in the center of the stage.

"I think I like this place!" Dean smiled, "Come on, let's get a drink."

Dean led the way to the bar. Sam was the first to notice the bartenders. They were the women from his dream; he kept this discovery to himself.

"Hey, sexy! Where have you been hiding?" Leila called out to Dean.

"I've been around," Dean replied while walking over to her.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the other end of the bar where the other bartender was. She had her back turned to him while she was mixing a drink. She turned around and gave the drink to the guy next to Sam. She looked over at him with a worried look on her face.

She blinked a few times before smiling, "What can I get for you?"

"Uh, I'll take a beer," Sam requested.

"One beer," she said while putting the drink in Sam's hand and lightly brushing her hand against his.

"Hey, uh, are you Star or Sparkle?" he asked.

She chuckled, "I'm Star. I assume you are here because you want you know what Sparkle saw the night those people died."

Sam smiled, "You caught me."

Sam got off the barstool and followed Luce to where Dean and Leila were.

"So, are you Sparkle?" Dean asked as Sam sat down next to him.

"I'm Leila, but you can call me Sparkle." she answered as Luce gave Dean a beer. "And this is Luce, but you can call her Star."

"Leila, you do know why we have these nicknames, right? And you do realize that we shouldn't tell strangers what are real names are, right?" Luce laughed.

"Obviously, but when do I ever follow the rules? They recommend that we don't go home with more than five guys a week, and do I ever stop at five? No, I don't." Leila said before winking at Dean.

"Anyway," Luce gestured toward Sam, "he has some questions for you about was you saw the night those people died."

Leila took a deep breath, "Fine, but if any of you laugh, I'm not going to continue. That includes you too, Luce!"

They all promised not to laugh and Leila told them exactly what she told the police, "I was leaving early that night, there weren't any attractive guys in the bar that night, and I had just walked out the front door when this creepy biker guy drove by. I didn't think anything of it, so I went to the parking lot next to the bar. I was just about to put my helmet on when a guy and three girls walked by, they were just in the bar and they were clearly drunk out of their minds! Then I heard a motorcycle coming toward the car. I turned around and to see the same biker guy drive back toward the bar with a gun in his hand. I heard four shots fired, then I ran over to see what happened and the people were dead and I watched the guy drive off and vanish into thin air. I swear, I didn't drink a drop of alcohol that night!"

"I can't believe it. I wonder why he let you live." Sam said after a few seconds of silence.

Leila smiled, "Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Yes, we do believe you," Dean said.

"Wow! No one ever believes me! Thanks, uh, what did you say your name was again?" Leila asked.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean answered.

Leila giggled, "Nice to meet you-"

"Hey, Sparkle. We need to talk!" a man walking into the bar said.

"What's there to talk about, Chad?" Leila asked.

"Do you know what kind of girls leave at three in the morning?" Chad asked.

Luce had gripped the glass she was cleaning tighter. They all knew something bad was about to happen.

"No, actually I don't. Please, enlighten me!" Leila replied.

"I am sure you are aware of the term used for guys that bang a girl and then leave before she wakes up, player. Well, there are a few terms used for chicks like you that do this, but there's one in particular that I'm going to use, whores!" Chad yelled.

Luce's head snapped up and the glass she was holding shattered in her hand. Dean chugged down the last of his beer, slammed down the bottle, and stood right in Chad's face.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Dean suggested

"Chad, if you wanted a serious relationship, you should have hit on Star. When you hit on me, that means you are just looking for a one night stand." Leila said.

Luce brushed the glass off her and looked at Chad. He turned toward her and she began to smile. Dean sat back down and the brothers looked at Luce in confusion. Then they noticed Leila smiling.

"I was wondering when you'd come for me," Luce flirted.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, babe. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so let's get out of here and head back to my place." Chad smiled and held out his hand.

Luce gently laid her hand in his and walked out from behind the bar. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this!"

Chad smiled and closed his eyes, clearly expecting a kiss. Luce let go of his hand and grabbed the back of his neck. Instead of a kiss, she slammed his head into her knee. Laughter erupted in the bar. She continued this beat down with a solid punch to his jaw. Luce wrapped her arm around his neck in a choke hold; she then lifted up her hand to reveal his jugular.

"I think you owe Sparkle an apology!" she said.

"I'm s-sorry.." he stuttered.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Leila laughed.

"I'm sorry! Okay? Just let me go!" Chad cried.

"Sparkle, do you think I should just let him go with minimal bruising and a weaken ego?" Luce laughed.

"No, finish him off," Leila's eyes were full of hatred, "You see, Chad, this is what happens when you quit on me before three. You didn't let me finish, so I'm very upset!"

"These girls are crazy!" Dean whispered to Sam, "I kinda like it, in a sick and twisted way."

Luce smiled and hit Chad's jugular, knocking him unconscious. The patrons of the bar all stood up and applauded her. Leila noticed Sam and Dean looking at each other in confusion.

"This happens every other Thursday, those poor guys never knew it was coming. I don't always have her beat up the guys that come in looking for answers, only when they cross the line. Yeah, I tell them they should have hit on Star and she knows to knock them out." Leila explained.

Dean and Sam noticed Luce struggling under Chad's weight and they began to argue over who got to join her in taking him home. After two quick rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors, Sam ran over to help Luce carry an unconscious Chad to his car.

They leaned his body against the bumper of the car and Luce searched his pockets for his keys. She unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat while Sam shoved Chad into the backseat before sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sam inquired.

"My parents taught me. I started learning self defense at a very young age. So what got you and your brother into the hunting business?" Luce asked, eyeing him.

Sam was taken aback. He started stuttering to try to diffuse the situation.

"Calm down! I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours. I mean, I've already seen part of it, but I want to hear you tell it." Luce laughed.

"Wait, what have you seen?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything after you tell me your story." Luce smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam reluctantly started explaining how he and Dean got into the hunting business, only telling her what he felt was necessary. He left out how his mother and girlfriend, Jessica, died and his recent visions.

"So, um, what about the girl that was on the ceiling? Did your mother die the same way?" Luce asked.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Sam demanded.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn to explain." Luce sighed. "Leila and I aren't biological sisters. Both of our parents were hunters and our mothers were killed the same way your mom and friend were killed. Only our dads died in the fire too. Leila and her parents were staying at my house because their house was being fumigated or something. One night our mothers came to check on us in our nursery and they were killed. Our fathers came see what was happening when they heard their wives scream. They carried us out onto the yard and went back inside to try to save our mothers. They were too late and were killed in the fire."

"How do you know so much about it?" Sam asked.

"Because another family was staying at our house. They woke up to the screaming and went to check it out. As our fathers were rushing back in, the other family was running out. They ended up adopting Leila and I. They didn't have any other children, so it wasn't a big deal." Luce explained.

"So why do you hunt, but not Leila?" Sam asked.

"My parents enjoyed hunting, so I was going to be raised to hunt. Leila's parents didn't want her to grow up a hunter. Our adopted parents respected our parents' wishes and raised us the way we would have been had our real parents not died. While Leila got dolls and makeup for her birthdays, I got weapons," Luce smiled. "My parents kept all their guns and knives in a storage unit, so I inherited them. Leila would brush her dolls' hair and I would clean and polish my collection. Leila named her toys, and so did I."

"Wait, you named your guns and knives?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Yes, sir! My guns are the boys and my knives are the girls. They are like my children. Then of course there's my baby. For my sixteenth birthday I got a black and red 1965 Ford Mustang. It was completely totaled, so I spent the following year rebuilding it. Leila got a pink 1965 Mustang, only hers was ready to be driven. I got to take my baby out for my first drive on my seventeenth birthday. It wouldn't have taken as long if I didn't have to go to school." Luce replied.

"Then for our eighteenth birthday," Luce continued, "we got our motorcycles, Ducati 848's. Mine is black and red; Leila's is pink."

"I think I saw them back at the bar," Sam said.

"I wouldn't be working at the bar if it weren't for Leila." Luce said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Both of our parents and our adopted parents wanted us to go to college. Our adopted parents were killed on a hunt and I, being older by five minutes, was left in charge. So I made sure Leila and I both went to college. She went to the local community college and I was at Princeton. She flunked out and then came to visit me. I didn't think anything of it, but when I got a goodbye letter from the president of the university, I found out that I dropped out. Leila forged my signature saying that I was dropping out. I was livid! Then she goes on about how we should be together or something so we take a road trip to Vegas. She signs us up for bar-tending school. She would have failed out of that too if it hadn't been for me." Luce explained.

"Huh? Where am I?" Chad grumbled as he sat up.

"Hey sleepy head! We are taking you home," Luce said, hatred in her voice.

"How do you know where I live?" Chad asked.

"I asked Sparkle before we left," Luce answered.

Chad fell back on his seat and they drove the rest of the way in silence. When Luce pulled into the driveway she and Sam got out to help Chad get into the house. They laid him down on the couch.

"I think I owe you a parting gift," Luce smirked before stomping her foot on Chad's crotch.

He rolled of the couch, yelling in agony. Luce walked out, head held high with a grin in her face. Sam followed her looking horrified.

"Remind me not to piss you off!" he said.

Luce started laughing again and turned to look at him, "I want to try something."

She held out her hand, waiting for Sam to place his hand in hers. Slowly, Sam moved his hand towards hers, not sure what to expect. The second Sam's hand touched hers, she gasped. Sam tried to pull away, but she had a tight grip. After about a minute, Luce began to twitch and her breathing faulted. Sam finally broke free from her grip and she collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luce!" Sam yelled, dropping to his knees.

Luce's eyes were wide open, staring into the distance. Sam cradled her in his arms, shaking her to bring her out of her trance. He called out for her, but still nothing.

She could hear him, but she had lost control of her body. Luce was still in there, but she was still stuck in her mind. She searched for a way to regain control. For her, minutes felt like hours.

"SAM!" Luce gasped, surprising herself more than Sam.

"Luce, what just happened?" Sam asked with fear in his eyes.

"I- I-" Luce stammered, "I heard it."

"You heard what?" Sam practically begged.

"Help me up," Sam helped Luce up, and then she started explaining. "You have visions. I can read minds. Leila is telekinetic. We are all cursed, or gifted, or whatever you want to call it. When our hands touched at the bar, I could see everything you have ever seen through your eyes. Whether you remember seeing it or not, I can see it. That's how I knew about your mom and the girl. Normally, I take extra precaution to not make any physical contact with people because it gives me a headache, but I had to with you. You recognized me when you came into the bar and I wanted to know how. Unfortunately, I still don't know how. Care to explain?"

Sam didn't want to worry her since she was still somewhat unstable. He wasn't sure what to say and his silence annoyed Luce.

"Fine, but you will tell me!" Luce glared. "Anyway, when I said that I heard it, I meant what I said. I just barely grazed my hand over yours earlier, so I just saw everything. This time, there was more contact and it was held longer. I heard everything. I could hear everything you've ever heard, and same as the seeing, I could hear things you probably don't even remember. It basically sucked me in, so I got trapped inside your mind. When we lost contact, I was still finding my way back to my own mind and trying to regain control of my body. That's why I was comatose. I wish I could see what would happen if we held on for even longer, but I don't think I have the strength for it right now."

"I agree, since I am supporting your weight at the moment." Sam said, still worried.

"Oh, right, sorry." Luce said as she shifted her weight so that she was no longer leaning on Sam.

She was a bit wobbly, so Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They slowly began walking to the car, only to remember that it wasn't theirs.

"Shit, we're going to have to walk back to the bar." Luce scowled.

"Why don't we just drive his car back and then return it in the morning?" Sam suggested.

"I guess we could. Chad does owe us a favor," Luce smirked.

Sam helped Luce into the backseat and slid into the driver's seat. He drove back slowly so he wouldn't make Luce feel any more sick. She hated feeling helpless and scolded him for driving so slow. He ignored her and stayed at the same speed. Luce couldn't fight back a smile, she was beginning to like the feeling of someone taking care of her. She'd never experienced it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry about the delay on the update. This is a really short chapter, I know. School's back in session and I've already got tons of work and my stress levels are at an all time high and I'm getting no sleep and now I am writing run-on sentences. Anyway, I promise to have chapter six up quicker than this one. Maybe a review might entice me to write faster.. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed to like hours to Luce, Sam finally pulled into the parking lot next to the bar. Luce slowly sat up and waited while all the blood in her head flowed back down her body. Sam parked the car and got out. Before he could help her, Luce was half way out of the car.

"Hey, take it easy. There's no need to hurry." Sam said.

"Leila is running the bar, alone. Who knows what's going on in there!" Luce laughed. "But the only cars here are yours and Leila and I's bikes."

"Don't forget, Dean was with her.." Sam started, "You might be right, we might want to hurry."

Luce laughed again and Sam smiled at her. He was really starting to enjoy the sound of her laughter. They walked to the front entrance and Luce stopped Sam from walking in.

"Um.. Thanks for coming with me and helping me and stuff. I really appreciate it," Luce said looking at her feet.

She looked up into Sam's hazel eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked back down at her feet while biting her lip. Sam's first reaction surprised both of them. He cupped her chin in his hand and gently tilted her head so she would look at him. He lean down as she stretched up, their lips gently touching. The soft, passionate touch sent tingles down both of their spines. Luce's mind was completely empty, all of the thoughts of the people in the buildings around her were gone.

Sam retreated first, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

They backed a step away from each other.

"No worries," Luce replied, the voices returning to her head.

She smiled up at him, hearing him replay their kiss in his head. She led the way back into the bar. Dean sat on a barstool at the end of the bar, a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in front of him. He turned to look at them, raised his glass in a welcoming gesture and downed the shot.

Luce walked behind the bar while Sam sat next to Dean. She picked up the bottle and eyed Dean suspiciously. She looked up to the shelf it was on when she left.

"Dean, this was a new bottle. Now it's half empty. What the Hell?" Luce asked.

"I like to look at it as half full. And that is exactly my reasoning. _What the Hell_. That's my code, my motto. I'm going to live my life by those words. I won't have a care in the world!" Dean slurred out in response.

"I'm ninety-four percent positive that you will pass out sometime within the next ten minutes." Luce replied while putting the bottle away. "Sam, do you want a - Hang on.. Where's Leila?"

"She left about an hour ago. This snooty French guy waltzed in and took her home. I was right in the middle of hitting on her! Anyway, she told me to close up and wait here for you. So that's what I did. I told everyone to leave and I opened up your _Maker's Mark Whiskey_." Dean didn't bother to try to enunciate this time.

Luce's facial expression went from curious to annoyed, "Damn it! Every time she goes home with a guy on a Thursday, he turns out to be a totally freak!"

She turned around and grabbed the bottle she had just put away. She opened it back up and took a swig out of the bottle, not bothering with a glass.

"The fucking biker ghost will be showing up tomorrow night, and on top of that I'm going to have to deal with an annoying French guy! I'm going to need so much alcohol tomorrow." Luce said filling up another shot for Dean and giving one to Sam before taking another drink.

"Wait, the biker ghost that Leila saw?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it'll return tomorrow night to kill her. Do you want more?" Luce asked as she filled another glass for Dean. Sam said no and after another drink, Luce continued, "It didn't kill her when she saw it the first time because she hadn't seen him before. He is basically an omen that kills you himself. The guy was killed one week after crossing paths with the biker guy. The women that were killed were not part of his initial plan, but they were there, with him, and apparently he decided to kill them too. Anyway, he'll be back tomorrow night and I'll be at the cemetery burning his corpse. What's bad is that burning his corpse will only work when he is out and on his way to kill his next victim. I have to time it just right, and now I find out that either before or after I kill that son-of-a-bitch I have to deal with the freak Leila went home with tonight!"

"We can help," Dean said before asking for more whiskey.

"I'm cutting you off. You are way over the limit, _your limit_." Luce laughed while putting the bottle under the counter.

"Anyway, we can help you tomorrow night." Sam replied. Luce was about tell him it wasn't necessary, but Sam interrupted her, "We aren't discussing this. We are helping and that's final."


	7. Chapter 7

Luce followed the Winchester's back to their motel room. They needed to make plans for that night, and get Dean out of the bar. Sam drove the Impala while an intoxicated Dean was asleep in the passenger's seat. Sam frequently checked the rearview mirror to make sure Luce was still behind them. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that the next time he checked, she would be gone. Her motorcycle was almost completely silent and Sam couldn't hear it over the Impala's engine. This only made him more nervous.

Luce smiled to herself, she could hear Sam thinking about her. She thought he was protective and trustworthy, someone she was falling for. She had only known him for a few hours, but it felt like she'd known him all her life.

_"Sam.. Can you hear me?"_ Sam heard Luce's voice in his head.

"I'm going crazy," Sam laughed, "I just met the girl and now I can't get her voice out of my head!"

_"Sam, it is Luce. I'm projecting my thoughts into your mind. It's part of my psychic stuff, I may have forgotten to mention it to you. Sorry."_

Sam looked at the mirror and saw Luce sitting upright and waving at him. He laughed, causing Dean to stir.

"Shut-up, Sammy." Dean groaned.

Dean shifted in his seat and went back to sleep. Sam looked back at the road, seeing the motel. He pulled in and parked in front of his room.

"Dean, wake up." Sam yelled while smacking him.

"C'mon, Sammy. Gimme five more minutes." Dean pleaded.

Sam sighed and looked through the window. Luce had just pulled in.

* * *

><p>~Luce POV~<p>

I pulled into the skeevy motel they were staying at, parking my bike next to their beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. I could hear Sam and Dean's thoughts. Sam's constant worrying and curiosity towards me and Dean's dreaming. I would've imagined him dreaming of a woman, but instead, it was who I assume to be his father.

I rose up from my bike when I heard Sam wake Dean up. As Dean went back to sleep, Sam's attention turned towards me. I got off my bike and took my helmet off. I shook out my hair and unzipped my jacket. I listened closely to my surroundings.

Dean was dreaming of reuniting with his father. Sam was trying to image me hunting, unsuccessfully. There were newlyweds in the room to my left. They were dreaming of their wedding from earlier that day. The innocence and unknowingness o the two made me smile. They were happy and completely oblivious to the harsh, unpleasant world around them. That's what I wanted for Leila. I wanted her to stay completely in the dark about the creatures I hunted. I wanted her to live a normal life.

The sound of a car door closing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Sam and Dean heading towards there room. I put my helmet on the seat and walked over to them.

"Hey Luce," Dean slurred, his breath smelled of alcohol, "Is you name short for Lucy?"

"No, it's just Luce." I replied.

"Luce.. Luce.. Why does that seem so familiar?" Dean contemplated, "LUCE!"

I practically jumped when he yelled my name, "Dean! People are trying to sleep."

Sam opened the door, Dean waited until we were inside to explain his outburst.

"Luce as in Lucifer! You were named after Lucifer, weren't you!" Dean said.

"Wow, very original. I've heard that one so many times!" I laughed, "And no, I was not named after Lucifer. Now, if my parents had the chance to have more children and named them Michael or Michaela, Gabriel or Gabriella, then I might believe that I was named after Lucifer."

Dean's eyes began to droop, "Hey, why don't you sleep. Sam and I will make plans for tonight's hunt. He can fill you in when you wake up."

Dean smirked, "You just want to have some alone time with Sammy. Lucky for you, I am exhausted, so I will gladly sleep."

"Dean, do me a favor. Please try to keep you mind clean and be careful about what you dream about." I put two fingers to my head, "Remember, I can hear you."

"Wa- Huh? You can- Wait- Sammy, what is she talking about?" Dean stuttered.

"She can read minds. She's got a sixth sense, like me." Sam responded.

The way he said it made it seem like there wasn't anything wrong with it, but I knew there was.

* * *

><p>~End of Luce POV~<p>

Dean went to sleep while he was still trying to digest the sudden information. He wasn't expecting to find out that she was a psychic like Sam. He then started to wonder if Leila was as well.

"Is he asleep yet?" Luce whispered to Sam, sending chills through his body.

"I think so." Sam replied, taking extra precaution to keep his voice even.

"Okay, should we whisper or can he sleep through us talking?" she replied.

"I think we'll be fine. So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" he asked, then wishing he could take it back and reword it.

"Relax, my mind isn't in the gutter, unlike Dean." Luce laughed after hearing him, "I was thinking about having you and Dean stay at the bar while I burn the bones. I've dealt with an omen ghost like this before, and timing is everything. I was planning on using Dean as a distraction for Leila and a way to coax her out of the bar when I'm done digging. I think you should stay and keep watch for Mr. French-y. Also, you could call me when they leave so you can tell me when to set the bones on fire. You and Dean can hold him off just in case my lighter has issues. I'll bring extra just in case."

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this." Sam nodded.

"Well, she's my sister. It's all in the job description of being the older sibling." Luce replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, glancing over at Dean. "So did you say you were five minutes older than her? How exactly is that possible when you had different mothers?"

"Our parents were extremely close. Our moms were practically sisters, and they did everything together. They had a double wedding, they got pregnant around the same time, and set their due dates for the same day. Being that they were both very competitive, it was kind of a race to see who could have their baby first. My parents won by five minutes," Luce smiled. "I wish I could've gotten to know them. They seemed like they would've been great parents. Not that my adopted parents weren't great! But, I always wonder how different my life would be had they not died."

"I can relate to that, and I am sure Dean can too." Sam sighed.

"Uh, hey, sorry for killing the mood. I never know when to shut up." Luce said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No, it's okay." Sam smiled.

"So, are you good with the plan?" Luce asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think Dean and I can handle it." Sam smirked. "Can you handle being all alone in the cemetery?"

Luce tried to look mad, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face, "I can handle anything that comes my way."

"Whatever you say," Sam laughed.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Tension began to build up and they could both feel it.

"Hey," Luce said after looking away to break to tension, "Dean said something about hitting on Leila earlier, right?"

"Yeah, he said she left with _Mr. French-y_ while he was hitting on her." Sam said.

"Well, make sure you tell Dean that hitting on Leila doesn't really work if you want her to go home with you. Tell him to just look her in the eyes and tell her it's time to go home. I works every time. She likes being hit on, but if you make more than two moves, she gets bored." Luce shook her head, "I really don't understand that girl."

"I'll make sure to tell him." Sam replied. He checked the clock, "Not to be rude or anything, but it's already two in the morning. You should probably head home and get some sleep, we've got a big night tonight!"

"Shit. It's already two? Leila will probably be home in a little over an hour. I better get going," Luce said, rushing to the door.

She zipped her coat back up while Sam opened the door for her, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely," Luce smiled.

They stood there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Sam wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to kiss her, but he felt idiotic just standing there staring. Luce couldn't take the awkwardness and her head felt like it was about to burst, Dean's dreams weren't exactly quiet. She stretched up and crashed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his slid around her waist. There was a sense of urgency behind this kiss, as if neither of them thought they would get a chance for another. Luce pulled away, ending the kiss before either of them wanted it to.

She looked up into his eyes, "See ya later, Sammy."

Luce smiled and quickly kissed his check before walking over to her bike. She mounted her bike and smiled at Sam before putting on her helmet.

"Drive safely," Sam called to her while waving.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I ran into a bit of writer's block, hence the change in POV. Also, keep in mind that the intimate scenes like this one and more to come ;) will probably be cheesy and will be more funny than sweet. I'm only 16 and I haven't had my first kiss, so I'm a little uneducated. ANYWAY, to those of you who have been following this story since the beginning, thank you so much! I really enjoy seeing emails that say someone favoritedsubscribed :)**

**Last but not least, I have pictures for vehicles! I won't be putting any images of Luce or Leila up because I don't want to ruin any image you may have of them. I know that when I read a fanfic, I imagine the leading lady as myself. Then I find out what the author had in mind and I'm like "that looks nothing like me!" so I'll let you continue imagining yourself as Luce and Leila. If you would like to see the pictures, you can find them on my profile :) If they aren't up when you check, that's because my computer spazzed again (it does this when I try to edit my profile).I'll have them up ASAP!**

**P.S. I would really love a review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam watched as Luce drove off, hoping he would be able to save her. Once she was out of his line of sight, he closed the door and fell back on his bed. He didn't realize just how exhausted he was until he had settled in bed. Sam fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Luce pulled into her driveway and parked her bike in the hand built garage next to the cottage house she and Leila lived in. She walked into the house after saying goodnight to her car. After sitting her keys down on the table in the foyer, Luce made her way to her room. She grabbed a pair of gym shorts and the Def Leppard shirt she bought at a concert when she was sixteen. After a quick shower, Luce curled up on the couch with an old, worn out book about voodoo. She had only sat there reading her book in silence for twenty minutes when the phone started ringing.<p>

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Leila, "Hey, Dean told me about the French guy. Are you just now leaving?"

"Luce, the guy is insane! He caught me sneaking out and then he started trailing me. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the bar. All the doors are locked tight and he is knocking and yelling for me to come out. I need your help!" Leila cried.

"I'm on my way," Luce said before hanging up and running out the door. She hopped on her bike and scowled "Why are Thursday guys always crazy?"

* * *

><p>Leila POV<p>

"Leila, get out here! How dare you run out on me like that!" Gaston yelled in his thick French accent.

"Why didn't I just go home with Dean? Damn that sexy French accent." I whispered to myself.

Tears ran down my cheeks while I sat behind the bar. I was beginning to panic that Gaston would bust in before Luce got here. I could hear him beating on the the door while screaming profanities at me, in both French and English. The seconds ticked by slowly, I felt like the wall clock was taunting me. I had just closed my eyes to try envisioning my "happy place" when I heard the familiar and calming sound of Luce's bike. I stood up when I heard the engine cut off and went upstairs to look out the window and watch. Even from the second story, I could hear them both, clear as day.

"Excusez-moi," Luce said before punching Gaston in the nose, there was an intense fire in her eyes.

He stumbled back and shook his head, "Bitch, what the Hell was that for?"

Luce responded with an uppercut to his chin. Followed by a knee to the face. She was really letting all of her anger out on him.

I turned away from the window and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Luce and Gaston turned towards the sound of the door opening.

"Sparkle, who is this crazy woman?" Gaston spat at me.

"She's my sister, you worthless bastard." I said while walking up to him.

I made an attempt to punch in, but he caught my arm and bitch slapped me. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Luce knocking him out. He fell and she walked over to help me up.

"No more going home with guys on Thursdays!" she ordered.

Line Break

~End of Leila POV~

Luce POV

**Hey Sam. I just got to the cemetery. How are Dean and Leila?**

**They are fine. Are you sure you don't want me to help you dig? Dean is more than capable to call when they leave.**

**No, I can handle it :)**

I closed my phone and put it in my jacket pocket. I got out of the car and went to the truck to grab my shovel, gasoline, salt, and box of lighters.

I walked through the cemetery, reading the headstones as I went.

_Here lies John and Jane Doe, happily married 'til death._

_Here lies Ann Dee, beloved daughter, sister, and friend._

_Here lies Rick Mann, motorcycle entusiast, killed in a drive-by shooting._

I sat my supplies next to Rick's grave and began to dig. An unpleasant feeling fell over the graveyard, it was getting colder by the second. I zipped my jacket up and continued digging.

* * *

><p>~End of Luce POV~<p>

Sam POV

I sat on my barstool on the opposite end of the bar where Dean and Leila were. I fiddled with the beer she sat in front of me. I couldn't stop worrying about Luce. I was going to save her, I wasn't going to let her die. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Hey Sam. I just got to the cemetery. How are Dean and Leila?**

**They are fine. Are you sure you don't want me to help you dig? Dean is more than capable to call when they leave.**

**No, I can handle it :)**

I let out a sigh, she was really stubborn and she didn't seem to want me to help her, with anything.

Dean had just finished his third beer when my phone went off again.

**I just salted and gassed the corpse. Give Dean the signal.**

I closed my phone and walked over to Dean and Leila, "Hey Dean, I'm going to head back to the motel. You kids play safe."

Dean smiled and looked at Leila, "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely!" she walked out from the bar and told everyone to leave. They all started to file out as she went to the back to get her jacket and purse, "I got a ride from Luce tonight, so I'll be in riding with you."

I opened my phone and called Luce, she answered on the first ring, we are walking out now."

Dean and I grabbed the guns we had concealed and Leila led the way out the bar. The sound of a motorcycle coming toward us grew louder. Dean told Leila to stay behind him.

"I can hear the bike in the background, tell me when you can see him," Luce's said.

I looked at Leila to see her face change from confusion to shear, utter terror, "It's the biker guy!"

"We can see him, light him up," Dean yelled out.

I could hear Luce's lighter over the phone, she started cursing it, "Her lighter is acting up," I said to Dean.

The ghost got closer and started to take it's gun out. Dean and I shot him full of rock salt. He would vanish for a few seconds and then pop back up. I was about to shoot my last round when the ghost burst into flames.


	9. Chapter 9

~3rd POV~

"What's your status?" Luce said over the phone.

"Biker guy just went up in flames. Leila is alive and safe. Are you going to come back to the bar?" Sam replied.

"I'm packing up now, I'll be there in a half hour. Go back in the bar and wait for me. Don't forget to lock the doors." Luce answered.

* * *

><p>"So, what the Hell just happened?" Leila asked when Luce walked through the doors. "They won't tell me anything, they said I had to wait for you."<p>

"Leila, I really didn't want you to know about this. There are things, very unpleasant things, that -" Luce started.

She stood there for a minute, just looking at Leila and searching for the right words. This was the moment she had hoped and prayed would never come. Leila would know of all the horrors in the world. Luce's emotions took control and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, sis. If now isn't a good time, that's fine. We cane talk later," Leila comforted.

Sam and Dean stood back, awkwardly, and watched as Leila and Luce comforted each other. They looked at each other and, with a simple nod from Dean, decided to go back to their motel room.

Luce cleared her throat and called out to them, "When was the last time you two had a home cooked meal?"

Dean laughed, "It's been a while."

Sam glared at Dean, "But we're fine. We don't want to trouble you."

Luce wiped the tears from her face, "No, really, it's no trouble! Besides, cooking is relaxing."

Leila nodded, "And she cooks the best Italian food you will ever have!"

"Well, I do love Italian food!" Dean smiled.

Sam still looked unsure, "Luce, really, we don't want to bother you."

Luce looked over at Dean, "We also have homemade cherry pie and vanilla ice cream."

Dean gave Sam his best puppy dog face, "Sammy, she has pie!"

"Um, about the pie.." Leila started.

"There was still half a pie as of last night! Did you really eat it all?" Luce laughed.

Leila gave her a guilty grin, "We have fresh apples, you could make apple pie, and we still have ice cream!"

"Dammit, Sammy! I don't care if you are going, I am!" Dean barked.

"_Come on, Sammy, you know you want to.._" Luce cooed to Sam through her mind.

Sam smiled and caved, "Alright, let's go."

**Author's Note: So, this is really short and it is mainly up because I didn't want to keep you waiting. So, chapter 10 _should_ be up within the next week or so. I know what your thinking, "What about Sammy's dream?". To that I say, "I'M GETTING TO IT! These things take time!". So, while you wait for chapter 10, you could write a review. I would really appreciate it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"This is one of the best apple pies I have ever had!" Dean said with a mouthful of pie.

"And that pasta you made was delicious!" Sam added before taking another bite of his pie.

Luce giggled, "Thanks."

"I told you she was a great cook!" Leila laughed.

_"Leila, is it okay if I don't explain everything to you tonight?"_ Luce silently asked Leila.

_"Yeah, I'm in no hurry to find out." _ Leila replied.

After Dean finished his third slice of pie, Leila offered to give him a "tour" of the house. Dean was more focused on the pie for that moment, so he didn't catch the full offer. The two went on their "tour", with Dean completely oblivious, leaving Luce and Sam at the table.

"So, tonight worked out pretty well." Luce rambled after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah, no complications. Did you have fun digging?" Sam laughed.

Luce pointed to the door where the shoes were sitting, "Do you see those killer black boots? Do you see the heels? Yeah, that's right, those are my hunting boots. I wear them on every hunt."

"Well, I'd be more impressed if you were wearing those stilettos." Sam mocked.

"You mean Leila's _hooker_ shoes? My stilettos are much classier, and I wouldn't want to ruin them." Luce defended.

"Whatever you say.." he trailed off as a very pissed off Leila walked into the room, followed closely by a appalled Dean.

_"What's going on?"_, Luce asked Leila.

"C'mon, Sammy, we're leaving." Dean said with a dazed look.

"You're leaving already?" Luce whimpered unintentionally.

"Yes, they are." Leila scolded.

_"Okay, so your pissed at Dean. That's doesn't mean they have to leave. If Dean __**has **__to go, Sammy could stay." _Luce pleaded.

"Quit calling him Sammy!" Leila scolded. "You just met him! This isn't like you to fall for a guy you just met! Get over him!"

Luce turned beet red, _"Leila, I can't believe you just said that!"_

"Luce, just speak, out loud! He already knows!" Leila bellowed.

"Yeah, now that you've gone all bitchy and announced it to the world!" Luce yelled.

"Uh.. We're just gonna go." Sam replied, trying to contain the smile spreading over his face.

Luce and Leila just stood there, staring at each other. Sam and Dean could tell they were conversing through their minds.

_"Luce, Dean and I are leaving."_ Sam thought.

_"Okay. You and Dean probably shouldn't come to the bar tomorrow night."_ Luce replied. "Wait, are you

guys leaving as in leaving Vegas?"

"Ye-" Dean started before Sam stepped on his foot.

"No, we will be in town for a little while longer." Sam answered.

"Okay, well, see you two later." Luce said with a fake cheery voice.

After Sam and Dean left, Leila explained what had happened between her and Dean.

* * *

><p>~Leila POV~<p>

"..And this is my room," I said when Dean and I had reached the final stop in our tour.

"Pink?" Dean laughed.

"Of course! It's my favorite color." I replied while undressing him with my eyes.

"You and Luce are polar opposites, aren't you?" he said, completely oblivious to my seductive looks.

"Let's not talk about Luce," I said.

I got sick of the games, so I sat him down on my bed and began kissing his neck hungrily. I started to tug at the hem of his black t-shirt, dying for a glimpse of the toned torso underneath.

He began to push me off, "Leila, I- I can't believe I'm saying this but- I can't do this. At least, not right now."

"Dean, you were asking me to go home with you earlier. Are you chickening out?" I teased.

"No! Dean Winchester does not chicken out!" he yelled. "You're just not really my type."

"I assumed your type was girl." I replied, there was more to this than he was letting on.

"You got me there," he smirked. "I just can't do this knowing my brother is in the same house I am in. It's weird."

"Oh God. You and your brother are-"I said before he cut me off.

"No, no! It's nothing like that! What kind of people do you think we are? Wait- don't answer that. It's just that I still think of him as a little kid I have to protect and I think it would be weird to have sex with someone while my baby brother is a couple rooms away." he explained.

"Well, I guess I can wait." I sighed.

"Leila, to be honest, I don't think the two of us will.." he trailed off when he noticed the furious and upset look on my face. "I mean, you are beautiful, but I just don't think we will be hooking up anytime soon. I doubt I will for a while, my father is missing. Sammy and I are looking for him, and I have no idea why I just told you that.."

I suddenly became enraged. Why would he feel the need to lie to me? All that bull shit about his father missing, I wasn't buying it. I stood up and slapped him as hard as I could.

~End of Leila POV~

* * *

><p>~3rd POV~<p>

"Leila, their father really is missing!" Luce scolded.

"What?" Leila gasped.

"Dean wasn't lying. There dad is missing and they have been looking for him." Luce explained.

"He wasn't lying? I feel horrible now! Luce, what should I do? Should I call him? Should I give him some space? WHAT?" Leila panicked.

"Go to sleep for now and call him tomorrow. Tell him to come to the bar; tell him you two need to talk." Luce instructed.

Leila nodded and went to her room to prepare herself to go to sleep. Luce sighed and went into her own room.

"This has been one Hell of a night," she laughed.

**A/N: Okay, so it took a little longer than expected but I didn't want to put up another mini chapter. The next chapter is going to be very important to the plot, so it'll be awhile before its up. I have it all planned out in my head, I just have to find the right words and put in on paper. That's all for now! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT UP AHEAD!**

* * *

><p>Luce awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had anticipated. She lie awake in bed, staring up at the ridges in her ceiling. She fought the laziness that had built up and removed herself from her nice, warm bed. The coldness of the room immediately caused goose bumps to rise on her body. She shivered and made her bed. After readjusting the metallic blue comforter and shiny silver pillows, she retreated to her bathroom for a shower. She stood in the shower for longer than usual, letting the warm water roll over her body. Once she had finished drying her hair, she put on a flowing yellow tank top and a pair of dark denim shorts. She exited her room and found Leila sitting at the kitchen table eating the pie out of the tin. Her shirt was tear-stained. Luce walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her.<p>

"He'll never forgive me," Leila sobbed.

"You don't know that! I have a strong feeling that he will." Luce comforted.

"That's not even the worst part," Leila started.

"What's the worst part?" Luce asked.

"He's the first guy that has ever rejected me!" she cried out.

Leila covered her face while she sobbed. Luce excused herself and left the room to call Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Sam, it's Luce." she said.

"Hey, Luce! How's it going?" Sam asked, Luce could hear a smile spreading over his face.

"I'm fine, but Leila is a wreck. Is Dean there? She really, I mean really, needs to talk to him." Luce said.

"Actually, Dean is out getting breakfast, but I can ask him to stop by the bar later tonight if you want." he offered.

"That would be great! Thanks, Sam." she replied.

"So.." Sam started, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Sam Winchester, are you trying to ask me out?" Luce laughed.

Luce could hear him smiling and fidgeting, "Yeah, I am. So, what do you say?"

"I say, I'll be over in about thirty minutes!" Luce promised.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luce!" Sam greeted.<p>

"Hey, Sammy!" Luce replied enthusiastically.

"I asked Dean to pick you up a sandwich for breakfast. He should be back soon." Sam said as he led the way to the little corner table.

"Sounds great." Luce's voice began to drop.

"What's wrong? You don't sound all too happy?" Sam asked.

"Sam, why did you recognize me when you first saw me?" Luce asked out of the blue.

"I had a vision.." he reluctantly admitted. "I had a vision of you dying."

"Oh," Luce responded.

"Oh? That's it? No panicking or.. or storming out while calling me many colorful names?" Sam asked, completely taken aback by her calmness.

"Sammy, dying is a huge part of the life I choose. Death is around every corner when you are a hunter. You know how it is." Luce explained.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I am okay with dying." Sam replied, "And neither should you!"

"I've just made peace with the idea, that's all." Luce corrected, "Anyway, you said I died. How exactly, and where?"

"Uhh.. I honestly don't know where. And as for how, well, uh.. Leila kills you." Sam muttered the last part.

"Leila?" Luce was flabbergasted.

Before she and Sam could continue their conversation, Dean walked in with breakfast.

"Am I interrupting something?" he joked when he saw Sam's hand resting on Luce's as they sat at the table.

"No," Luce replied and instinctively pulled her hand away from Sam's.

"Alright, awkward." Dean rolled his eyes.

Luce stifled a giggle and Sam glared at Dean as he sat down in the seat between Sam and Luce. He passed out the food and they all ate in silence.

"Dean, you need to come to the bar tonight." Luce said as she threw away the wrapper to her sandwich.

"I thought we weren't supposed to come tonight? Besides, I don't think Leila'd be too happy to see me." Dean shook his head.

"No! Not at all! Leila thought you were lying about your dad and she got upset. That's why she slapped you. I told her you weren't lying and now she is freaking out. Please, I am begging you, please come tonight. I really don't want to hear her cry herself to sleep again tonight." Luce begged.

"Luce, this may come as a shock, but I'm not at all interested in your sister," Dean replied sheepishly. "She is beautiful, but I kinda just got out of a relationship. That and I need to stay focused on finding my dad."

"You were in a relationship? You do not look the type! Gimme your hand." Luce said, holding her hand out for Dean.

Dean looked quizzically at Sam and after a reassuring nod, he laid his hand on hers. Sam leaned forward to watch. Luce's eyes looked back and forth at an impossible speed; occasionally she would gasp or flinch. Dean and Sam both grew impatient, but Sam told Dean not to break the connection, because of what happened last time. After exactly three minutes and twenty-four seconds, Sam kept count, Luce shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"Well?" Sam asked when she didn't say anything.

"That was incredible! I could see and hear everything, but I could also hear what you were thinking. Amazing.." Luce trailed off.

A sour expression rolled over her face and she put her hands on her temples, "Ugh, headache."

Dean stood up and went to the mini-fridge. He got out a beer and opened it for Luce.

"Thanks," Luce mumbled before taking a drink.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"No," Luce said, before thinking of the night she and Sam kissed; she suddenly remembered the way kiss silenced the world around her and relieved her headache.

Luce suddenly leaned down to eye level with Sam. She looked in his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam pulled Luce down onto his lap, completely forgetting his brother standing only inches away. Luce ran her hands through his hair as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt, exploring each crevice and ridge in her back. Dean stared on at the scene, completely taken aback. He cleared his throat to try to break their embrace, but it did nothing. They were lost in each other; their lips moving in sync as Sam ran his tongue over her lip, begging for entrance. Luce was about to give in when she heard Dean clear his throat, for the third time.

"I should probably explain why I just did that." Luce blushed.

"Hormones?" Dean asked.

"No, my headache. Last time I had a headache, I was able to get rid of it when I kissed Sam. I thought it would work again, and it did. I didn't mean for it to escalate, it just kinda happened." Luce continued to blush, only then realizing that she was still straddling Sam's lap.

Luce tried to rise from her position, but Sam had a strong hold on her, "Sam, I kinda need to get up."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Sam apologized, cheeks turning pink.

"Uhh.. This just got really, really awkward. I should go." Luce said, "Dean, please come to the bar. Even if it's just to tell Leila you aren't mad and that you aren't interested."

"Alright, I'll try to make it." Dean nodded.

"See ya," Luce waved.

* * *

><p>"Dean! I'm so glad you came!" Luce practically yelled when she saw Dean walk through the doors at the bar.<p>

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked.

Luce rolled her eyes and motioned to Leila, "Just go talk to Leila."

He smirked when he saw her. Luce noted the change, he didn't recognize them and apparently he now was attracted to Leila. Luce just laughed it off, assuming alcohol was involved in his change. His thought were relatively the same: pie, women, bacon cheeseburgers, and women. Then she realized that he might have been acting so weird because he witnessed a "heated" moment between her and his brother. She looked over to see Dean and Leila flirting, he motioned for the door and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Luce arrived home around two in the morning. She took her shoes off and plopped down on the couch, she had about a little over an hour until Leila usually got back home, but Luce thought tonight would be different.<p>

She began to rub her eyes when she realized she wasn't home alone.

"YES! OH, DEAN! OH, GOD!" Leila yelled.

Luce's stomach contorted and she suddenly felt sick. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. The noises grew louder and she could hear both of them breathing heavily. She tried to tune out their thoughts, but she knew it was impossible. She did the only thing she could think of; she hopped on her bike and sped off to Sam.

* * *

><p>"It was horrifying! Now I know how Dean felt earlier! God, I can't get it out of my head!"Luce vented to Sam.<p>

"Calm down. At least we know they made up!" Sam said.

"Sammy, please, do something to distract me." Luce begged.

"Well, how about this," Sam said as he strode over and kissed her.

"This works," Luce smirked.

Sam and Luce picked up where they left off earlier, only this time Sam was seated on the bed. Their lips moving in sync, Luce giving Sam's tongue entrance in her mouth. Before either of them realized it, both of their shirts were on the floor. Their kiss broke just long enough for Sam to unbutton Luce's jeans. Sam tilted his head backward as Luce feverishly kissed and nipped at his neck while undoing his belt. Luce's lips met Sam's as their pants mingled together on the floor.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Sam asked as he caressed her shoulder with his thumb.

"You honestly need to ask?" Luce grinned.

Luce's arms snaked around his neck and their lips touch ever so gently as Sam unclasped her bra. It fell from her body and Sam's hands replaced it. She felt herself being lifted up and tossed on the bed. She opened her eyes to see Sam staring into her eyes while his hands explored her torso. His gentle touch made her body tingle and ache for him. She wanted him, she needed him. Sam kissed and bit at her neck; Luce tilted her head back to give him more access. An involuntary moan escaped her lips. Sam smiled at her reaction as his lips danced over her collar bone. Sam's hands traced Luce's hips before pulling off her boy-short underwear. He began caressing her, gently at first then slowly becoming more rough with passion. He stopped momentarily to remove his own boxers. Luce's hand trailed down his torso to his lower body. Sam sighed at Luce's touch. Her hands moved around his back as she felt him penetrate her core. Their bodies mingled and meshed together. Luce was so overcome by the passion that she failed to notice the complete silence around her; the only thoughts still in her mind were her own.

Sam's rough passion surprised Luce; she was anticipating him to be a gentle giant. He bit at her neck and shoulders; his firm hands intertwining in her hair. What began as soft moans and sighs from the two, escalated to shouts of joy as they tipped over the glorious edge. After each had had their fill, they rested in each other's arms, until falling into a dreamless slumber for Luce and a nightmare filled one for Sam.

"LUCE!" Sam called out upon awaking.

"Sam? What's going on?" Luce replied groggily.

"You died.." Sam trailed off before pulling Luce in for a back-breaking hug. "And now you're alive."

"Yes, I am. But, I never died." Luce said with curiosity.

"I meant in my dream, er, vision. So, you still are going to die." Sam said in exhaustion.

"Hey, relax." Luce soothed, pulling Sam back and snuggling up next to his large, warm frame. "I'm still here. We have plenty of time to figure all this out."

Luce pulled Sam in for a kiss to try to calm him down when Dean walked through the motel door.

"Not again," he mumbled as he walked in on Luce and Sam.

"Dean!" Luce yelled, breaking the kiss and pulling the sheet up to cover her exposed torso. "Thanks for, uh, talking to Leila. That means a lot to me. Did you, um, have a good time.. with her?"

"Leila? What are you talking about?" Dean said while laughing at Sam's obvious embarrassment.

"You came to the bar last night, you didn't recognize me, but then you went home with Leila. If you are trying to act innocent, don't bother because when I went home I heard you two." Luce cringed at the memory.

"Luce, I never went to the bar. I thought about it, but I just couldn't." Dean sighed, "I drove past a couple times, but I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"Then who the Hell did I see and hear with Leila?" Luce exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUH, DUH, DUH! Muahaha, cliff note-y twist at the end for you! I think the chapters for the rest of the story will be up faster because I outlined (my English teachers would be so proud) and have it all planned out. Therefore, I can avoid the WALL better!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean stepped out of the room while Luce and Sam dressed. He came back in after Luce assured him any evidence of what had occurred only a few hours ago was gone. Dean entered, warily, and they began discussing what they were dealing with.

"Maybe it was a shape-shifter!" Sam offered.

"No, that's not possible." Luce responded.

"How is that impossible?" Dean questioned.

"Because I know how shape-shifters think." Luce answered.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"I dated one," Luce said with a guilty look.

"You dated a shape-shifter?" Sam exclaimed.

~Luce POV~ ~FLASHBACK~

I sat snuggled against my boyfriend, Jordan, on the couch in his apartment. The television was on, but neither of us were watching it.

"How did I get so lucky to have a girlfriend like Luce? I don't deserve her." he whispered, unaware that I heard him.

He had been saying this a lot lately; he was just talking more, in general. I had been noticing that everywhere I went, people were talking more. I never used to hear so many voices, I guess people were just more open to talking to themselves now.

"She would never love me if she knew what I really look like, but she'd never believe me if I told her." he whispered.

"Jordan, what's going on with you? Why do you keep saying you don't deserve me? And what did you just say about your _real_ appearance?" I asked, looking up into his light gray eyes.

"What?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"You were just whispering something about looking different." I said, leaning away from him.

He sprang from the couch, "I didn't say that. I _thought _it."

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in shock.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"What's impossible?" I asked in fear.

"Oh my God, you can read minds. How long have you been able to do this?" he asked, his eyes clearly displaying his fear.

"Jordan, you are crazy. Reading minds.. that's- that's impossible!" I shouted.

"My thoughts exactly." he said.

"I- I can't read minds! That's just- That's ridiculous!" I said.

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?" he asked, fear still prominent in his tone.

"I- I don't know. But there must be some sort of logical explanation." I pondered.

"Luce, you read minds. It's as simple as that. And, while we are confessing, I guess this is a good time to tell you that I am a shape-shifter." he said quickly.

"Wait, did you just say you were a _shape-shifter_?" I repeated.

"Yeah, see, there are creatures in the world.. uh, and I'm one of them. I'm called a shape-shifter." he explained.

"I see," I said, putting on an oblivious act as my hunting side came out. "And are these creatures dangerous? Are shape-shifters dangerous?"

"No no no.. All creatures are harmless, especially shape-shifters." he lied, very obvious.

"Oh, that's good." I said, innocently. "Well, after all these surprises, I think I'm going to head home a try to wrap my head around them."

"Okay, love. I'll see you later." he smiled.

I smiled back and drove home as fast as possible.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"You just left him?" Dean asked, bewildered by my actions.

"Of course not!" I spat, offended by his assumption.

"Then you killed him." Sam said quietly.

"Yes," I admitted. "I went home that night and decided to disguise myself and kidnap him for questioning. If he had ever killed someone, he was a dead man. If not, then I would look past it and continue our relationship."

"And?" Dean asked after a brief silence.

"He had killed the real Jordan and others." I stared off into space as I recounted killing my first love. "He was a monster. I didn't know if he would kill again, so I killed him after he confessed to killing others. He begged me not to, especially after I took off my disguise. I told him I was a hunter and then I killed him."

A single tear ran down my face. I scolded myself for getting so worked up over nothing. Sam and Dean remained quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"Anyway," I said, wiping the tear off my cheek. "There are a lot of shape-shifters in Vegas, and I have no idea why. They all think they same thing, _'If only they knew who I really am..'_ and other sappy shit like that. I've hunted so many shape-shifters in my life, it's like Vegas is a haven for them."

"So, if it isn't a shape-shifter, then what is it?" Dean asked, clearly bothered by the idea of another him running around.

"I've got an idea!" I gasped. "I'll go back home and if 'Dean' is there, then I will listen to his thoughts and figure out his thought pattern and then graze his hand to get a glimpse at his life."

"How's that going to help?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Then we will know where he's been, what he's seen, and who he is." I smiled.

* * *

><p>~End of Luce POV~~Leila POV~<p>

"Hey Luce! Where were you?" I called to Luce as she entered the house.

She turned around to see Dean and I sitting at the table eating, "Want some cake?" Dean asked. "Leila and I just made it."

"Cake?" she asked confused. "Not pie?"

"Oh, God no!" Dean said, a disgusted look on his face. "I hate pie."

A shocked look fell over Luce's face. I had never seen her so taken by surprise, especially since she started reading minds.

"Come on over and join us! It's chocolate!" I encouraged. "It's really good; you know you want some.."

She walked over and grabbed a fork, her hand just barely grazing over Dean's as she reached for a bite of the cake. An unpleasant look appeared before sampling the cake.

"What's the verdict, chef?" I joked.

"It's good.." she trailed off. "I'll see you two later, I gotta go again."

"See ya!" Dean and I called out at the same time.

I became engulfed in a fit of laughter; something about the way Dean and I were so connected excited me. He joined in on the laughter before silencing me with a beautiful kiss.

* * *

><p>~End of Leila POV~<p>

Luce knocked rapidly and eagerly on the door of the Winchester brothers' motel room. Dean, clearly annoyed by her knocking, answered the door.

"What is he? And why did he choose to be me?" he demanded.

"He didn't _choose_ to be you. He _is_ you." she smiled, pleased with herself.

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"His name is Dean Winchester. He was born January 24, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas. His parents are John and Mary Winchester and he has a younger brother named Sam. He is a tax collector, a very self-assured and somewhat conceited man. He is completely full of himself and extremely cocky." Luce explained.

"There's a second me?" Dean asked, skeptical of Luce's words.

"In a way, yes. He's your double; he's your doppelganger." she said, her smiled slowly fading away.

"Doppelganger?" the brothers said in unison, again.

"Okay, it was cute the first time, but now this is just odd!" Luce laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Doppelgangers are real?" Sam asked, completely oblivious to Luce's attempt.

"Just about everything imaginary is real. You've seen it. Dean's seen it. Hell, I've seen it. We are hunters. New things come along all the time." Luce said.

"Okay, I'll go with it." Dean said, "So, how do we kill it."

"All the lore I've ever seen says that a doppelganger can only be killed by the, uh, actual person.. who it is, uh.. doppeling? No, uh, doubling. Yeah, let's go with doubling." Luce tried to explain.

"So, I'm the only one who can kill it?" Dean asked.

"Precisely!" Luce said. "A doppelganger is essentially an evil twin. I guess what makes him evil is that he is a tax collector. No one likes them, not that you two non-tax payers would know!" Luce laughed; Sam smiled and Dean chuckled at Luce's accusations.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Dean isn't aloud out of the motel anymore. At least until the other Dean is dead." Luce said.

"Why can't I leave?" Dean demanded. "I can take care of myself!"

"Dean, it's your double. He knows all your moves and secrets. He can kill just as easily as you can kill him." Luce responded calmly.

Dean sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>" Hey, Leila! Is Dean still here?" Luce called out as she walked through her front door.<p>

"No, he left about an hour ago." Leila sighed longingly from her seat on the couch.

"So, tell me about Dean." Luce smiled as she sat down next to her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

**Almost forgot! Warning: Semi-Mature Content ahead. Read with caution.**

* * *

><p>After making Dean swear not to leave the motel room, Sam headed to the bar to visit Luce. He parked the Impala next to Leila's pink Mustang. He was about to get out when he saw Leila walking to her car, with <em>Dean<em>. Sam slid down in his seat in order to avoid being seen, which was difficult for someone his size.

"You drive a _pink muscle car_?" Dean scoffed.

"'Course! Pink _is_ my favorite color. You know that!" Leila laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a _muscle car_," he replied.

"It was a gift. I got it for my sixteenth birthday from my parents." Sam noticed Leila's voice drop a little when she mentioned her parents.

"Whatever. Let's go to my place this time." Dean said, paying no attention to her sudden mood change.

Sam stayed hidden until he heard the roar of the car fade away. He sat up slowly and checked his surroundings to ensure "Dean" was really gone. He got out of the car a went in the bar to find a very angry Luce cleaning the countertop.

"What's up? You seem tense." he said, sitting in the seat in front of her.

"He called me Lucy Piñata." she spat.

"_Lucy Piñata_?" Sam replied, doing his best not to laugh.

"My last name is Pignatti. Older people and little kids can't say it, so they just say Piñata. I don't really know why they call me Lucy, but I blow it off. For someone like Dean, er.. his doppelganger, there is no reason he can't properly say my name." she explained.

"Oh. Well, uh.. wait- Pignatti? What kind of last name is that?" Sam responded.

Luce glared at him, "It's of Italian origins."

"Ah, now, is that your adopted parents or biological parents' last name? Is Leila's Pignatti, too?" he asked.

"It's my biological parents' name. My adopted parents' were the Carter's. Leila's last name is Matilla, before you ask, it's a Spanish last name." Luce replied.

"Gotcha'," Sam said.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't come here to learn my last name?" Luce flirted.

Sam laughed, "No, but it was about time to find out what it is. I mean, you know mine."

Luce giggled and then whistled to get the attention of the other guys in the bar," Bar's closing, so get the Hell outta here!"

One by one, the patrons of the bar finished their drinks and headed out the door. Once they were all gone, Luce cleaned up the mess they had made in their haste to leave.

"All done. Let's head back to my place, since Leila and Dean are at his." Luce smiled.

Sam and Luce got in the Impala and drove to Luce's house. On the way there, she couldn't stop gushing over the beauty of the car. She kept firing questions at him that he didn't know the answer to, one's he knew Dean could answer.

"Okay, we're here. Do you wanna go inside or stay here and keep talking about the car?" Sam joked.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice? Are you upset that I talked about the car and not you the whole time?" Luce teased.

"Obviously," Sam played along before leaning over and kissing her.

After a quick embrace, the pair went inside.

"How do you do it?" Sam asked once they were seated on the edge of Luce's bed.

"Do what?" Luce replied.

"You have a permanent home and a job. How do you hunt?" he explained.

"Well, I keep my eyes glue to the paper and if something weird pops up, then I take a week off and tell my boss and Leila's that I am going on a "spiritual retreat". They think I'm camping or at a spa. Either way, they know that I come back in a good mood." she answered.

"What about going on a hunt puts you in a good mood?" Sam continued.

"Knowing that I got rid of an evil, dangerous creature. Knowing that it could never hurt someone again." she said.

Sam sat quietly for a moment, "Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way."

"You don't enjoy the lifestyle, do you." Luce asked.

Sam shook his head, "No. I've tried to get away from it, but I always end up coming back somehow."

"Well, maybe you and Dean could try to do it the way I do." she smiled.

"Maybe one day.." Sam sighed.

"Hey now, don't get all depressed on me! Cheer up! The night is young and we have the house all to ourselves." Luce cooed seductively.

Sam chuckled before crashing his lips against hers, pulling her in for a fiery embrace.

He pulled away for a moment, "You know, I still can't picture you as a hunter."

"Do I need to bring out the heels again? Was I not making my point clear? I can hunt just as well as you and Dean, combined! And I do it in heels." Luce laughed, pulling Sam back in for another kiss.

"How do you keep your gear hidden from Leila?" Sam pulled away again.

She raised her eyebrows at him and got off the bed. Luce swung open the closet door before nodding for Sam to follow her. She pushed the clothes out of the way, revealing a solid steel door. Luce turned the dial and pushed the door in, revealing a secret room made entirely of steel. Sam surveyed the room, making note of the demon trap painted on the floor. There was a desk covered in files, a small cot, a work bench with rock salt caked on the surface, a tack board with police reports and mug shots, and two large chests, one labeled 'guns' and the other 'knives'. Sam did a double take when he saw a bazooka laying on top of the 'gun' chest.

"Is that a bazooka?" Sam gasped.

Luce just shrugged, "I'm prepared for just about everything."

"Do you sleep in here?" he asked, motioning to the cot.

"Sometimes, when I'm really close to a breakthrough in a case. It's comfier than it looks." she answered.

"Wow.. What have I gotten myself in to?" Sam said, noticing little grains of salt on the walls.

Luce giggled and walked back in to her room, falling back on her bed. She closed her eyes and waited, impatiently, for Sam to finish his inspection and come back. She heard the door close and latch before feeling the bed sink. Luce propped herself up on her elbows. Before she could open her eyes, she felt Sam's lips melt against hers; his body hovering over hers. Sam's hand traced her side, coming to a stop at her hip. The warm sensation brought on by his touch made Luce sigh in the kiss. Sam abruptly broke away, pulling his shirt over his head as Luce took her top off. He leaned back down, kissing and biting and her jaw and neck. His hands slid back down to her waist and he began to unbutton her jeans; Luce's hands tangled in his hair. Soon enough, the remaining clothing joined their shirts on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sam and Luce laid on the bed in each other's arms. Luce listened contently as Sam replayed the last few hours in his mind.<p>

"Is it just me, or did we get better at this?" Luce whispered in his ear.

Sam let out a deep laugh, "Absolutely,"

He kissed the top of her head and sighed, _"I love you."_

Luce smiled, "I love you- wait, what?"

Sam's eyes grew wide, he had forgotten all about her ability to her his thoughts.

"I -uh.." he started. He took and deep breath and mustered up his confidence, "Luce, I love you. I know we just met, but there is just something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I've fallen in love with you."

Luce was shocked and overcome with joy, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Good morn- Oh! I am so sorry! I'll just, I'll go now!" Leila said, walking in to find her sister snuggled next to Sam.<p>

"Leila?" Luce said groggily.

"I'll let you two go back to sleep, I am so sorry!" Leila said closing the door.

Sam stirred in his position, "Morning."

"Morning," Luce smiled.

"Did I hear Leila a minute ago?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't really know why she came in, but- Holy cow! No wonder she came in! It's past noon! I never sleep this late." Luce responded.

"Well, we were up kinda late," Sam blushed.

"True," Luce smiled, leaning down and kissing him one last time before getting up to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam said walking through the motel room door.<p>

"Well, I don't have anything better to do." Dean sighed.

"I said the 'L' word." Sam admitted quickly.

"Wh- Wha- What?" Dean stuttered.

"I told Luce that I love her." Sam said, avoiding Dean's eyes.

Dean stood there, speechless.

"C'mon man say something." Sam begged.

"You- You said what?" Dean said.

"No, that's not all. My vision was different!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the update I promised! And another surprise cliff-hanger! I wanted to keep going, but Mr. Squirrel told me to leave a cliff-hanger. It is very hard to say no to that adorable squirrel-y face of his..**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: SOME HEAVY M MATERIAL. READ WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

><p><em>"We have to get rid of him!" Luce begged.<em>

_"NO! Why can't you just be happy for me? You have Sam and I have Dean." Leila cried._

_"Leila, you don't understand. Dean isn't really Dean." Luce tried to reason._

_"What?" Leila barked, "Who the Hell do you think he is?"_

_"The real Dean is outside in the Impala. Your Dean, the one in the backroom, is a fake. He's the real Dean's doppelganger." she replied._

_"What the fuck is a doppelganger?" Leila screamed, offended by Luce's accusations._

_"Leila, I tried to tell you this earlier, but I couldn't," Luce sighed." Monsters are real."_

_"What kind of crazy pills have you been taking?" Leila demanded._

_"Leila, it's true." Luce stopped as she watched the fake Dean walk out of the backroom. "Just ask him! He'll tell you."_

_"I'll tell you what?" he asked._

_"That you are a monster!" Luce yelled desperately._

_"Rawr?" Dean joked._

_I could see the frustration in Luce's eyes. She got out the .45 she had hidden and shot Dean right between the eyes._

_"No!" Leila screamed, dropping to her knees to save him._

_"Leila, he's not dead! It's physically impossible for me to kill him!" Luce said soothingly._

_"You are sick, Luce!" Leila cried._

_"Leila, he'll be-" Luce started._

_Luce's hands flew to her throat making it appear that she was being choked._

**Line Break**

"Then I woke up. I didn't even get a chance to save her." Sam sighed.

"Wow, that's almost completely different. What do you think caused the change?" Dean wondered aloud.

"I don't know, man. But if I had to guess, it's because we got here in time." Sam voiced.

"Maybe it's because you told her you _"love her"_." Dean said, mocking Sam with a high pitched voice.

"Do you really think that could change it?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Luce POV~<strong>

Standing behind the bar, I wipe out a glass as the announcer introduced Leila. Every Monday night one of the girls working went on stage to entertain and tease the bar patrons. I was supposed to go up, but Leila volunteered since 'Dean' came in. I was completely fine with not going up, but I was starting to worry about how close they were getting. 'Dean' sat down in the golden chair in front of the stage; this was where a guy sits in hopes of getting a lap dance.

"C'mon out, Sparkle, show that lucky man whatcha got!" and with that, Leila strutted out of the backroom through the bead curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>~Leila POV~<strong>

I walked through the beads in my 8 inch deep red heels and skimpy devil costume. I strutted to the center stage to the pole, _my pole_. The music started and I grabbed on to it and whipped my hair around before sliding my body down it; never averting my eyes from Dean's gaze. I began swaying my hips to the beats, feeling the rumble of the bass through my body. I grinded my ass into the pole, watching Dean become more and more aroused. I let go of the pole and ripped the sparkly red dress off my body, leaving behind a skimpy red and black bathing suit. I watched Dean lick his lips, noticing the other men doing the same out of the corner of my eyes. I walked down the stairs and mounted Dean's lap. I grinded back and forth, feeling his already firm member underneath me. I turned my head to look at him and bit my lip when I saw the lust in his eyes. I turned around to face him and he place his hands on my hips. I leaned in close and breathed in his luscious scent and let myself get lost in his beautiful green eyes. I let out a moan that only he could hear and pulled his face into my chest as I rocked back and forth on his lap. I looked around the room, watching as the other men stared with their mouths wide open.

_"Leila, you're going to have to close up tonight." _I heard Luce say in my head.

I glanced over to the bar, quickly realizing why I was closing the bar. Sam was here, and she was leaving with him.

_"You kids have fun! Play safe!"_ I thought and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and left the bar.

* * *

><p>"Dean, what's your brother like?" I asked after I had closed the bar.<p>

He sat on a barstool and watched me clean the counter, "Nerdy."

"I mean _romantically_."

"Eh, he gets some. Why do you ask?"

"I just was curious if he was as good of a pickup artist as his brother." I bit my lip and leaned forward, pulling him to me in a deep embrace.

He groaned when I pulled away, "Are you done cleaning yet?"

I tossed the towel in the hamper below the counter, "Let's go, sugar!"

* * *

><p>"Luce, I'm home!" I called out. No answer. "Ah, well, must still be with Sam."<p>

I sat at the kitchen table and tried to call her to wake her up, hoping I wasn't interrupting them in the act." Again, no answer. This wasn't like her, and I was beginning to worry.

I called again, this time Sam answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam! Is Luce around?"

"Uh, she's a bit tied up right now, but I'll tell her to call you when she's free. 'Kay?"

"Sure! Thanks Sam."

Click.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Leila POV~ ~Luce POV~<strong>

"Nosey little bitch." Sam sighed as the clicked the end button of my phone. "Now where were we?"

"Sam, let me go. This isn't you! You're possessed!" I called out from my position on the floor.

Sam had taken me to an old abandoned warehouse, knocked me out, and tied me to a pole. I knew something was up, but I couldn't figure out what it was; he was very cautious with his thoughts. I could hear Dean's thoughts, so I knew he must be close, but it was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

"Possessed?" he laughed. "I'm not possessed, I'm just Sam. Well, sorta.."

I heard someone grunt and scuffle. Dean.

"Dean?"

"Muz?" Dean attempted with what I assumed to be a towel in his mouth.

"Hey, now, no talking to the other prisoners. Or do you want a towel shoved down your throat, too?"

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"You killed my brother. I'm just out for revenge." Sam pulled the cord to a single light bulb, illuminating enough that I could see Dean tied to a pole across from me and Sam's eyes turn white.

"No, you can't be a shape shifter. I know how they think! I da-" Sam cut me off.

"Blah blah blah. 'I dated one!' Blah. Older, more mature shifters, like myself, know how to control our thoughts." he explained.

His words, revenge and brother finally clicked in my head, "Jordan was your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this wasn't at all what I had planned. But after writing it and liking the way it's going now, I tore up the original outline. As you may have noticed (and I may have already said this but I can't remember) this is Part 1. The recent rewrite of the storyline will alter Part 2 a teeny bit, but it should still be fine. I realised I published this before a quick once over and finishing my last thought. I literally turned off the computer and started falling asleep before realising that I left the swear sensors in that I have to used in case my parentals get noisy (they don't know that I swear like a sailor, well they don't know I swear at all..). Here ya go, I fixed it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a quick little note, when I first started writing this, it was intended to be a Dean/OC story. One of my friends read it while I was writing it and said she thought Luce should be with Sam and not Dean, so I changed that aspect but didn't think about how the initial vision was for the Dean/OC version. So, I had to drag it out and make Sam and Luce "fall in love" and have that change the vision. Then I realized, Sam didn't totally act like Sam. So, I decided to completely twist it around and change it so that Sam wasn't really Sam. It's a bit confusing at first, but this chapter will explain everything (I hope). Sorry it took so long to post, I got really sick and was stuck in bed all weekend.**

* * *

><p>"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Give the beautiful girl a cookie and a gold star." he announced sarcastically. "That's right, sugar, Jordan was my brother."<p>

_"Dean, I'm going to distract him. Try to break yourself free."_ I thought, then switched my focus to 'Sam'. "He told me he was an only child."

"Jordan was an only child. My brother wasn't."

"I see, so you are here to kill me because I killed your brother."

"Correct again, gorgeous."

"Then why is Dean tied up?"

"Because he found out that I wasn't the real Sam and, most likely, intends to kill me now."

"Uh huh, so how did he find out?"

"Real Sam called and said he was on his way to Vegas to save the girl from his dream. Said the vision was different and that he saw you shoot Dean. He has no idea that you actually shot the doppelganger, so he probably intends to kill you so you can't shoot Dean."

_"I'm almost free, keep distracting."_ Dean thought.

"What exactly did you do to the real Sam?" I answered after hearing Dean.

"Well, I've been planning this for a while. I intended to do to you what you did to my brother. You made him believe you love him, made him fall for you, then killed him when he least expected. What you did was pure evil. You tricked him into believing you truly cared for him." he spat at me.

"Don't you dare say I didn't love him!" I screamed. My blood was boiling, "I loved him with all my heart. I didn't want to kill him. I wish I could go back to stop myself from finding out he was a shifter in the first place. I was willing to look past it if he had never killed anyone. But then he told me he had, and I knew I had to. It broke my heart and not a day goes by where I don't think about him or miss him." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "He was the only person I ever knew who could make me smile on my darkest days. He was the only one who was there to comfort me on the anniversaries of my parents' deaths."

"Yet, you still killed him."

"I HAD TO!" I screamed.

_"I'm free. Where are we and where can I get some silver?" _Dean thought, his words surprised me and I had to suppress a gasp.

_"Nonchalantly get up and go look, stay hidden."_

"Well, now I have to kill you.."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"How long has it been you and not the real Sam?"

"Whole time, sweet pea. When I found out you were a hunter, I disguised myself as you and introduced myself to other hunters, looking for the perfect guy to make you fall for. I met a John Winchester and he talked about his two sons the whole time. He showed me a picture, too. I morphed into Sammy, cause I figured you'd go for him over Dean, and then went looking for them. I finally found them and stayed in the same motel until Sam had just had a vision about you, I know because I had it too. I made the switch when he was packing up the car and Dean was in the shower. I put Sam on some happy drugs and put him on a one way bus to Michigan. I thought he would wake up and come out of his trance after you were dead, but the vision change happened and must have jarred him awake."

"You sure went through a lot of trouble just to kill me."

"Indeed. You were my top priority. Now stop talking and hold still."

I looked at him, careful not to show fear as he withdrew a silver dagger, "Silver? Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to hold silver when you are a shifter?"

"Well, you are all tied up and Dean-" his eyes grew in fear when he looked over to find Dean's ropes and gag laying on the floor. "You, bitch! You were talking to him the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yes we were," Dean smiled from behind.

I sat silently as I watched Dean punch him with all his might and wrestle him to the ground, fighting for the knife. Someone else was in the room with us. I closed my eyes so I could focus on the thoughts of the newcomer. Whoever they were, all I knew was that it was a hunter. I could tell by the actions and precautions they took while entering the building. I was pulled from my focus when the thoughts of the fake Sam disappeared and I felt the ropes around my wrists being cut.

Dean groaned and put a hand to his head, "Okay, fake Sammy could really pack a punch."

"Someone else is here, stay quiet."

I closed my eyes again and found myself looking at the door separating the room I was in and the next one. My eyes shot open and I pulled Dean behind a crate. We stayed hidden and I poked my head around after hearing the door creak open.

"Dean, it's Sam. I think it's the real one."

He looked over the crate and then jumped out hiding, "Sammy!"

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Relax, Sam. Put the gun away," Dean paused. "I'd like you to meet someone. Luce?"

I stood up slowly, trying to avoid scaring him, "Hi Sam."

He raised his lowered gun at me, "You! Get away from Dean! Show your hands! Do it or I'll shoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to keep going, but I felt horrible for not updating this weekend. So here ya go. Promise to update on time next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's late. My weekend was more hectic than I had expected and I didn't get a chance to write. So it was either upload a ridiculously short chapter or wait a day. I chose to wait a day.**

* * *

><p>"Sammy relax! Luce is harmless!"<p>

"No, Dean, I saw her kill you!"

"Sam I didn't kill him! You saw me shoot Dean's doppelganger!"

"What?" Sam lowered his gun ever so slightly.

"I didn't kill Dean, and I don't think I even killed his doppelganger. I don't think it is possible for me to kill him, only the real Dean can."

Sam looked at her with intense confusion and curiosity. He knew what he saw, yet he couldn't help but trust her. Maybe it was just knowing that Dean was still alive that convinced him. Regardless, he put his gun away and walked to his brother.

"What's going on? Last thing I remember was loading up the car while you were showering. After that, I am lost and all I know is that I woke up in a bus just outside of Michigan with an old woman feeling me up," he shuddered at the memory while Luce and Dean both suppressed their laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Uh, it kinda is." Luce dared to speak. She assessed Sam's reaction to her before explaining, "You see that shifter over there?" she pointed to the dead 'Sam' lying on the floor and waited for Sam to acknowledge it. "Well, he came here to kill me. He made himself you to win my trust. In order to do so, he had to get you out of the picture."

"Why was he so keen on killing you?"

"I killed his brother."

"Shifters can have siblings?"

"I guess so."

"Huh, a family of shape shifters."

"Yeah, now that that is over, let's go get something to eat. I've been tied here all day." Dean complained.

"Oh, I saw a diner about thirty minutes away."

"Sounds good."

"Wait! Why go there when you can have a nice home cooked meal and fresh pie?" Luce offered.

"You cook?" Sam said skeptically.

"Yeah, she's actually a really good cook!" Dean announced enthusiastically.

"Well, okay, sure."

"There's just one thing I'm still curious about," Luce walked over to the body on the floor. "Why were his memories the same as yours?"

"Memories?"

"Oh, right, I forgot that you didn't know. Well, I can read minds and when I touch someone, I can see all their memories."

"So, you're a psychic kid like me?"

"Yeah, and my sister is, too."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You both are? Are you twins or something?"

"We're kinda sorta twins. We were born on the same day, but to different parents. Then we were adopted by the same people, making us sisters."

"Gotcha."

"I do wonder," Luce whispered taking yet another step closer to the body and gingerly laying a hand on his neck.

Sam and Dean watched in horror as Luce's body began to convulse and twitch. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, searching for something. Her breaths came out staggered and forced. Sam went to help, but Dean held him back.

"If you break the connection prematurely, she'll pass out. After this little episode, you'll hav eto kiss her."

"_Kiss her_?"

"Yeah, apparently it clears her mind and relieves her of headaches."

They stood there silently for a grand total of twenty minutes. Luce returned to her own body and began to gasp for air.

"Well, that was something else!"

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"I saw his original form, and Jordan's, and the tortured life they lived before becoming monsters. Then I saw him converting into different people. And, I uh, I saw your father."


	17. Chapter 17

"You saw our dad?" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Dean, do you remember when he was taking about how he turned into me and met your dad? He said that he kept talking about you two and then he showed him some pictures. That's how he knew what Sam looked like before he'd ever met the two of you." Luce explained.

"Do you know where they were?" Dean's heart rate was beating faster at the thought of his father; he had begun to worry that he had died.

"No, the memory was hazy. All I remember was the two of them sitting in some bar. It could've been anywhere." Luce saw the hope in both the brothers eyes slowly fade away. "I'm so sorry. You'll find him soon, I hope."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sam mumbled skeptically under his breath.

Luce stood and smiled weakly at them, "So, who wants some pie?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Luce POV~<strong>

"Luce, that was the second best burger I have ever had." Dean smiled as I took his plate and replaced it with a full plate of cherry pie.

"Second best?"

"Do you know Bobby Singer? He's a hunter over in Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Yeah, I know Bobby. Good guy, great hunter. He helped me through some of the rough patches in my life."

"Yeah, well, his burgers have yours beat."

"Well, then next time I am gonna have to make you my famous donut burger!"

"Donut burger?" Sam choked, still nibbling on the salad I gave him since he refused to eat a burger.

"You slice a Krispy Kreme donut in half. Cook the inside part of both for a bit. Then make a bacon cheeseburger and when it's done you put it on the glazed side. Essentially, the donut is the bun!" I explained.

Dean looked like he had just heard angels singing and Sam looked like he was about to throw up. They were polar opposites when it came to food.

"Why didn't you make that tonight?" Dean whined.

"I didn't have any donuts."

"That is the single most disgusting food I think I've ever heard of. I think I'm gonna be sick just thinking about it." Sam groaned, clutching his stomach in agony and pushing his bowl away.

"That's a normal reaction, but after that first bite.." I sighed dramatically to convince Sam of it's deliciousness, "There's no turnin' back. No burger will ever be able to compare to it."

"I'm still not going to eat it." he protested.

"Sounds good to me! I'll take Sammy's since he won't eat it." Dean smiled in a way that made him look like a six year old.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been in Vegas for about a week and I have yet to go to a casino or gamble or have any fun." Dean started.<p>

"And you want to stick around for awhile to do all of that." Sam finished.

"I'm so glad you agree with me!" Dean smirked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Your doppelganger is still cavorting about out there with Leila. I am absolutely certain that if you stay in Vegas, without proper guidance of a local, you will run into him." I interjected.

"So, we go find my double, I'll kill it, and we'll be done." Dean shrugged, "Badda-bing, badda-boom."

"While that is the logical thing to do, keep in mind that Leila has become quite smitten with him and if he dies, she will be crushed. Plus, you'll have to leave so you don't risk running into her."

Dean glared at me as he realized where I was getting at, "So, little miss know-it-all, what plan do you have brewing in that head of yours?"

"Well, since you asked, I was thinking that I could join you and all the while keep tabs on Leila, seeing that she will probably be with him most of the time. Seeing as I am a local, I can guide you and take you to the best casinos and what not."

"Fine, just no cramping my style!" Dean grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the burger idea does not belong to me. I was watching Man vs. Food one day and they had this exact burger at some baseball stadium. My mom made it shortly after and it was amazing! At first, I thought it would be disgusting, but then I tried it and I was completely wrong. I highly recommend trying it! However, I do realize it is incredibly bad for you, but in the words of Spongebob Squarepants: "It's good for your soul".**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This whole story takes place between the episodes "The Benders" and "Shadow". I just realized that I never explained where exactly this fits into the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Luce POV~<strong>

I stood outside my closet, sorting through the dresses I had hanging in the back. Sam and Dean left after lunch to checkout of their motel and rent a suit for the night. We were going to the Bellagio Casino and Hotel; Leila and I's usual casino of choice. It was almost six and I knew the brothers would be back soon. I stood there for a few more minutes, trying to pick between my green dress and purple dress, when my one shoulder blue dress caught my eye. I had almost forgotten about it. I put the others in my almost full bag and took that one out, along with my silver heels. I laid out the outfit and then jumped in the shower.

I had just finished my hair when I heard the doorbell. I ran out of my room and into the hallway to open the door. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

"Wow, you two clean up nicely." I marveled.

Sam and Dean stood there wearing their black suits with black bowties.

Dean smirked at me, "Well, you clean up pretty well, too."

I blushed as I looked in the mirror next to me, "Eyelashes."

"Pardon?" Sam asked.

"My eyelashes. I- I forgot to put on mascara." I started to walk away, "C'mon in and make yourself at home."

I ran into the bathroom and quickly threw on the mascara. I gave myself a final once over. I had my hair curled loosely in a side ponytail with strands of hair around my face. My silver eye-shadow and pale pink lipstick complemented my blue dress nicely.

"Okay, now I'm ready," I said to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Sam staring idly at my bookcase, "Hey."

"Oh, sorry, I probably shouldn't have wandered in here, but I caught a glimpse of your bookcase when you came in."

"It's fine," I smiled.

"Uh, I noticed you have the complete collection of Edgar Allan Poe."

"Yeah, it was a Christmas present from Leila last year. My favorite of his is the poem, _A Dream Within A Dream_."

"I don't know that one. I'm not a huge Poe person myself, but I'll occasionally read _The Raven_." Sam admitted.

"I'm not a fan of all his work, but I do enjoy most of it."

He nodded in response, "I guess I should apologize for threatening to shoot you."

His lost puppy face brought a smile to my face and I knew I wasn't upset to begin with, but if I was, I wouldn't be anymore. "I totally understand. I would have done the exact same if the roll was reversed. Seriously, you don't need to apologize."

He smiled and tilted his head in a twitchy way that I found to be incredibly adorable, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's go join Dean and head out to the Bellagio!" I grabbed my bag and walked out to Dean.

"Finally! C'mon, let's go."

"Patience, Dean. How long are you intending to stay?"

Dean glanced at Sam before looking back at me, "About a week."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dean I know you are all Mr. Badass and you are awesome and whatnot, but you've never tried to gamble here in Vegas, with us more experienced and skilled. So, I have some tips, or rules, for you to follow." I said leaning against the front seats of the Impala. I saw Dean roll his eyes and a smile spread over Sam's face through the rearview mirror.<p>

"Oh God," Dean complained.

"Rule número uno: Don't use your real names. Pick a first name and stick with it for the rest of the night and every time you come to this particular casino. They will remember you. I recommend not bothering with a last name. Just come up with a witty response if they someone asks for one. If it is a security person, make it up just for them, they get really touchy if you don't. For example, at the Bellagio they know me as Regina. I got rid of my last name when my father cut me off and refuses to give me money." I gave my example in my most "valley girl" voice. "Oh, and this is mainly a warning for you, Sam, if a short, thin black haired woman introduces herself as Ivana, just walk away. Do not sleep with her. She is a prostitute and she frequents the Bellagio and preys on innocent little tourists like you."

"Why is that warning more for me and not Dean?" Sam asked in fear.

"She prefers tall men. Not that you're not tall, too, Dean. Anyway, she has herpes, so, uh, just don't."

His eyes widened in horror, "Understood."

"Okay, rule number two, and this one is for Dean: be cautious about your gambling and if you are going to count cards - and I know you will, everyone does - be smart about it."

"C'mon, you don't think I already know that?" Dean clearly took offense to this.

"Well, I'm just trying to make sure I don't have to bail you out of jail like I had to for Leila! She's been banned from Caesar's Palace!"

"Alright, fine. Then how do you suggest we go about it?" he caved.

"You lose the first two rounds and then win. You continuously switch it up. Start out cocky and then get gradually get less showboat-y about it after a loss. Then you win and the cockiness returns. Continue the pattern. With the way you two look tonight, I suggest you go to a table run by a woman. Your appearances will definitely distract her, giving you the upper hand. Your max winnings at a single table should range between five thousand and ten thousand. Be cautious if you choose to exceed this limit, the security guards will have their eyes on you."

"Sounds simple enough." Dean smiled as we rounded the corner and the valet came to take the car. He got out of the car and handed the keys to the man, "Take care of her."

The man rolled his eyes and opened the door for me, "Regina?" He was clearly surprised to see me with them and not Leila.

"Arnold, darling, how are you?" I smiled and brought out my fake accent.

"I'm fine, but where is Roxie tonight?" he said, signaling for the bellboy to retrieve the bags from the backseat - we didn't want to risk them accidently finding the arsenal in the trunk.

"She's with her new beau," I explained.

"Is it serious?" he had a thing for Leila and he hated hearing that she was with someone else.

"As far as I know, it is." I shifted my head to look him directly in the eyes, "Now, you listen here, if there is even one little scratch on this car, my foot is going up your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." he smiled and took the hundred dollar bill I handed to him.

"As long as this car comes back in perfect condition, you can expect double that."

He bowed his head and I walked around the car to join Sam and Dean who were looking at me in awe. I linked my arms with theirs and blushed slightly as we headed through the doors. I broke away from them and led the way to the front desk.

"Checking in?" the man at the desk asked, keeping his head down.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He sighed and raised his head unceremoniously. His eyes met mine and a smile spread over his face, "Regina!"

"Hector, how are you? How's your father?" I smiled back.

"I'm doing well! As for my father, well, last I checked he was still a bitter drunk."

"Aren't they all?" I laughed.

"So, the usual room?" he started, then noticed the two men behind me. "Are they with you? Is Roxanne joining you?"

"Yes, these are friends of mine, and Roxie will not be joining us."

"I see. Well, still the usual room?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, just give me a moment to check you in. So, how's your family?" he glanced back and forth between me and the screen.

"Well, my father's attorney recently sent me a letter stating that I am no longer included in his will. He wasn't going to notify me, but my father requested it!" I lied efficiently.

"You're kidding!" Hector gasped and handed me the room key.

I sighed and took the keys, "I move away and they write me out of the family. I'll tell you one thing, there is no chance in Hell that I'm going back to Beverly Hills. Those damn people, I can't stand 'em!"

"I feel your pain, sweetie." he smiled comfortingly, completely fooled by my lie. "Well, go enjoy yourself!"

I turned around to face Sam and Dean, "Let's go put the bags away and get the bed situation settled and then head to the casino."

* * *

><p>"Not happening." Dean said firmly with his arms crossed.<p>

"Definitely not happening" Sam supported.

"Why are you two so sensitive about this? You two share this bed, and I get the other. Simple." I tried to reason.

"We are not sleeping in the same bed, and that's final." Dean glared. "I'll take this bed and you share the other with Sammy."

"I can't." I replied honestly.

"Why?" Dean questioned exasperatedly.

"Because I look at him and think of the shifter. We got really close, and I sincerely thought it was the real Sam. Now, I just feel weird around him." I looked solemnly at Sam. "I know I'm being overly sensitive about this, but after Jordan, I kept myself fully guarded. It had been about two years since that incident and I thought I could get past it with Sam, or who I thought was Sam.

"I'll take the spare bed and you can share with Dean. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's fine. I just, I wanna get to know you tonight, okay? I want to see how similar you are to the fake Sam. I mean, I can't share a bed with a guy I just met this morning! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I forced a smile.

**~MEANWHILE~**

**~Leila POV~**

"Dean, let's do something tonight." I said, lying in his arms.

"Something as in the same thing we've done all day and these past few nights?"

"No, I mean, we can do that too, but I'm taking about going out. We can go gambling! Oh, and I know the perfect place! Let's go to the Bellagio!"

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his car into my driveway and I hopped out a bit too fast. I was extremely lightheaded and I felt like I might pass out. After a moment of swaying, I felt his arms wrap around my torso to help steady me.<p>

"Thanks, babe. I think I got up too fast."

"You good now, or do I need to carry you to the door?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and grabbed the keys from my bag. I took his hand in my free hand and led the way to the door and inside the house.

"Luce?" I called out. No response. She never did get back to me today. I guess she was too _busy_ with Sam. "Looks like she still out."

I grabbed my stomach when I felt a sharp pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just cramps I guess."

His faced crinkled in disgust, "Like lady cramps?"

I laughed at the face he made, "No, I won't get those until.." My eyes widened in horror as I mentally counted the days.

"Leila, what's going on?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Dean, I think I'm pregnant."

**~BACK AT THE BELLAGIO~**

**~Luce POV~**

"Regina!" a squeaky, Texan accent yelled.

"Here comes Ivana," I whispered to Sam and Dean, suddenly realizing that I didn't know their alias's. "_I don't know what name you've planned for yourself, but I am giving you a new one. It's for precaution with Ivana. Get ready to fake an accent!" _I said to them through my mind.

"Reggie!" the voice got louder as I became able to see her.

"Ivana!" I smiled, when she was in front of us, bringing back my accent.

"Oh, my, who are these delicious specimen with you tonight? Are they both yours, or are you willing to share?" she licked her lips while checking out Sam.

"This is Juan, from Guadalajara, Mexico." I motioned towards Sam, then to Dean. "And this is Dirk, from Fort Worth, Texas."

"Oh, my! Texas, well what an excellent coincidence! I, too, am from Texas. Dallas to be exact." she moved closer to Dean and I nudged Sam to move a bit.

"Well, ain't that somethin' amazin'?" Dean said in a thick southern accent, I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Isn't it just?" Ivana smiled, moving even closer.

"Well, Ivana, why don't you go show Dean how we play poker here in Vegas?" I offered.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" she said, leading Dean away from us. He turned his head on the way to glare at me.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's get a drink." I smiled.

"What did you do? One minute she's eyeing me up, next minute she looks at me like I'm poisonous!" Sam asked as I led him to the opposite side where the bar was.

I tried my best to imitate Ivana's voice, "My mama always told me, never trust a man from Mexico, and always give your heart to a Texan!" I coughed a few times and signaled for the bartender, "That is not an easy voice to mimic."

"Your usual Regina?" the waiter asked.

"Please." I coughed again.

"For you sir?"

"Uh, I'll take a beer."

"Coming right up," he said walking away.

"So, you gave me a Hispanic name and told her I was from Mexico and she immediately hates me?" Sam confirmed.

"Basically." I shrugged and the bartender brought our drinks.

"A scotch on the rocks for the lady and a beer for her date."

"Oh, Jeffrey," I said after taking a sip. "Don't tease him."

After he walked away I turned my attention back to Sam who was eyeing my drink suspiciously, "What?"

"Your usual is a scotch on the rocks? That's not what I was expecting."

"You were expecting a frilly fruity drink, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah. It goes with _Regina's_ persona."

He did have a point, but there was no way in Hell that I was going to admit that, "Well, Regina's had a tough life and knows how to handle her liquor. Besides, I ask for the ice so she seems less fierce. Honestly, I hate how much it waters down the drink."

"I guess that makes sense. So, I know Regina's story, but what's Luce's story? You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

**~BACK AT THE HOUSE~**

**~Leila POV~**

Dean and I sat patiently on the couch, waiting for the timer to go off. He ran out to buy a few pregnancy tests and the first one I took came back positive. Just to be on the safe side, I took three this time. The time was going by so slowly. I don't know who's reaction I was more worried about, Dean's or Luce's.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of complete silence between Dean and I, the buzzer finally went off. I rose to my feet slowly and trudged into the bathroom. My heart was racing and I could already hear the voices in my head.<p>

_"Leila, how stupid are you?"_

_"You're such a whore!"_

_"You're ruining Dean's life!"_

_"Why weren't you more careful?"_

I walked to the counter were all the tests were and my heart stopped when I saw the answer on all of them were the same. Positive.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about the lateness of this update. The words just weren't flowing right and I've had a bunch of homework and tests. I'll try to have another update up as an apology before the weekend, then I can get back to updating on the weekend.**

**~Luce POV~**

"So how exactly to you manage a scholarship to Princeton?" Sam asked me after I told my story.

"I was very focused on my studies; my parents let me join them on a hunt as long as I kept my grades up. In high school, I had three things: hunting, school, and a car to work on."

"Hey ya'll," Ivana walked up with Dean in tow. "Dirk and I are in need of something to wet our whistle. How does whiskey sound to you?"

"That sounds, uh, right fine?" Dean stuttered. _"Help me please"_

"Ivana, why don't you go prowlin' for another guy, I think I'd like to spend some time with Dirk. After all, he is my date."

"But you have Pedro?" she argued. "Roxie would share with me."

"Well, I'm not Roxie."

Ivana sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll see you around Dirk. You got my number, don't be a stranger."

Dean nodded his head, "Bye!"

Ivana headed off to the slots and Dean took a seat next to Sam, "One beer please."

The bartender nodded and went to retrieve the drink, "Did you enjoy yourself with Ivana?" I teased.

"You left me out to dry!" Dean glared as the bartender returned with his drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, winking at Sam.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean took a swig of his beer, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going back out. The night is young and I look great!"

"Oh, Dean, you are just so modest!" I joked.

"Isn't he?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean smirked and walked away.

"C'mon, Sam. Let's team up!" I stood and took Sam's hand in mine before leading us to a Blackjack table.

* * *

><p><strong>~Leila POV~<strong>

"Dean," I started as I shuffled into the living room with tears rolling down my cheeks, "Dean, I'm pregnant."

A smile slowly spread across his face, "Why are you crying, sweetie? This is fantastic news!"

"Really?" I blubbered.

"Yes!" he grabbed me in his arms and swung me around. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Luce POV~<strong>

"Alright, Sammy, where do you wanna go next?"

"Let's go -wait, did you just call me Sammy?"

I froze where I stood. I had gotten so used to the fake Sam being okay with me calling him Sammy. "No.." I tried to lie.

"Um, maybe I was just hearing things. Uh, just so we're clear, I don't really like being called Sammy. Dean and my dad call me that, but that's a habit I've unsuccessfully broken."

"Sorry, I'll try to refrain from calling you that again," I smiled. "So, where are we going? Wait, hang on, I'm getting a call." I got out my phone to see Leila's name and number pop up. "Hey, Leila."

"Luce, I'm pregnant." Leila blurted.

Everything went into slow-motion after I heard those words. The people walking by me were walking so slow yet I couldn't catch any detail. It was all a blur. The sounds of the casino had become muffled as if I were submerged in water. The thoughts of the random people in my mind were so quiet and jumbled up, I couldn't detect where each of the voices were coming from. I could hear Leila's voice over the phone, but I couldn't understand her. It was like she was speaking a foreign language. I felt a warm sensation build up inside me as a pressure was put on my shoulder, but I had no idea which side. Leila's words had me lost. I wasn't sure how to respond. The phone fell out of my hand, either by a lack of a grip or by someone removing it from my hand. I was too stunned to care at the moment.

Thoughts were buzzing through my mind. Do I support her? Of course, she's my sister and I will stand behind her forever and always. Do I scold her for not being careful? No, I'm not her mother. I will ask her how it happened, and pray that she will spare me and not go into detail. Do I help her or stand idly by as she struggles to raise and support a child? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm going to help her! I'll get second job if necessary. She is family; the baby is family. Now, the most important question, do I let Leila start a life and family with Dean's doppelganger? Technically, he is a monster. However, after checking through his memories, I didn't see him committing any heinous crimes or killing anyone. He'll live, for now. As long as I never see a single mark on Leila and their future child, I'll let him live.

I came out of my blur only to find that I was in the conservatory and garden of the Bellagio. Sam had his arm around my waist and helped steer me. I blinked about ten times before I could regain full consciousness of what was happening around me.

"Sam," I finally spoke after finding my voice. My legs felt a bit wobbly and I was feeling incredibly grateful to have him with me.

"Hey, hang on, let's get back to the hotel room before you try to speak. You're really pale."

I nodded my head and let him guide me back to the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Leila POV~**

"How'd it go?" Dean asked when I put my phone away.

"I'm not sure. She didn't respond."

"Well, maybe the good news just surprised her and she didn't know what to say. Or, maybe she didn't want to sound happy in fear that you were upset!" he supported.

"Maybe.."

"Look, it doesn't matter what she thinks. I love you and I love this baby," he laid his hand on my stomach. "And I feel so blessed to know that I am the father of your child. I can't wait to be a dad. I want us to have a family."

* * *

><p><strong>~Luce POV~<strong>

"Sam," I started as he helped me sit on the bed.

"What happened back there?"

"It's Leila. She's- She's-"

"She's what?"

"Pregnant."

**~Dean POV~**

"WOAH, YEAH! Another win for me!" I cheered as the ball stopped at my number.

"Congratulations, sir. That brings your total winnings here to three thousand. Play again?"

I noticed two men in suits monitoring the area look over at me, "Damn, Luce was right."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry. Actually, I'm stopping. I think I've had enough for tonight." I took my winnings off to cash it.

At the end of the night, I had a grand total of six thousand dollars. For the first night, I was pretty happy. I got out my phone to call Sammy to tell him I was headed back to the room. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, um, we have a problem" he answered.

"What? Didn't win much? That's okay, 'cause I got enough for all of us!"

"Uh, that's great for you, but that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"Just get up to the room, we'll explain when you get up here."

* * *

><p><strong>~END OF Dean POV~<strong>

Dean walked into the hotel room to find Sam and Luce sitting on the edge of the bed by the door. Luce sat with her face buried in her hands and Sam sat next to her with a hand on her back.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Well, uh-" Sam started before Luce cut him off.

"Leila's pregnant. Your doppelganger knocked her up," she blurted.

"Oh, I guess we do have a problem. A little doppel-me running around isn't exactly a great thing." Dean replied calmly, to Sam and Luce's surprise.

"You're.. You're calm and taking this very well." Sam said.

"Well, it's not like it's MY fault. The kid isn't MINE. So, I got nothin' to worry about, right?"

"Not exactly," Luce sighed. "Sam you explain, I need to call Leila."

After Luce stepped into the bathroom, Sam began, "Well, Dean, you see, um."

"C'mon, Sammy, just spit it out!"

"You're the official Dean Winchester on record. So when the baby is born and Leila tells the doctor that the father is Dean Winchester, the child will be on record as yours."

**~Luce POV~**

"C'mon, Leila, answer." I repeated to myself until she finally answered her phone.

"Luce, I was hoping you would call." Dean's voice surprised me.

"Oh, hi Dean. Uh, is Leila there? I just wanted to apologize to her for blanking out. She just surprised me."

"She's in the shower right now, but I'll be sure to tell her that. She was worried that you were upset."

"No, I'm not upset. But I am worried. Tell her I'll be home early tomorrow morning to make breakfast!"

"Will do. See ya then, Lucy!"

"Luce." I growled after hanging up the phone.

I violently swung open the door to find Dean pacing around and the bedside lamp broken on the ground.

"I guess it didn't go well," I said, receiving a glare from Dean and a small nod from Sam. "Well, my news isn't going to make you feel any better."

"What? What could possibly make this any worse? I'm gonna be a dad to a half monster thing and it's not even my fault! Hell, I didn't even get any action!"

"You and Sam are leaving in the morning."

"What?" they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness, but I had to get something up.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Why do we have to leave? I'm just getting into the groove of things!" Dean asked, caring more about gambling than the offspring of his doppelganger and Leila.

"Because you will run in to the other Dean at some point. I can't risk you killing him and ruining his child's chance at having a complete family. I don't want him or her to grow up wondering who their father is. Leila and I had such an dysfunctional childhood, always wondering who our real parents were and what happened to them. I'm sure you were the same way about your mom." I tried to explain; I could tell the last part about their mother really put it into perspective for them.

"I guess you're right," Sam said.

"I was really looking forward to another night in Vegas, but I guess we should go." Dean sighed.

"I was hoping you'd understand. Thanks guys," I said before walking over to hug them both. "Promise me that this won't be the last time we hear from each other! We have each others' numbers, so we can talk, even if it's just questions about a case."

They both just looked at me and laughed, "We promise."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that talking at the same time thing." I joked.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Regina! I hope you all slept well," Hector winked when I strolled through the lobby to the front desk with Dean and Sam.<p>

"Just fine, thank you. We will be checking out this morning," I answered.

"So soon?"

"Yes, they got a call from work last night and have to leave."

"Oh, well come back soon!" He smiled as he took our room key to check us out.

Dean and Sam led the way out and I stood behind with the bellboy as he pushed our bags. The car was pulled around for us and I got in as Dean put his and Sam's luggage in the trunk and mine in the backseat with me. Sam slid into the passenger side seat and Dean slid into the driver's seat. The drive back to my place was completely silent.

"Didn't you tell Leila you'd be home early? It's almost noon," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"To Leila, this is early," I laughed.

"Huh, I'd love to have the luxury to sleep in this late every day, but this early bird won't let me," Dean complained.

"I let you sleep," Sam defended.

"Yeah, not long enough!"

"You get plenty of sleep."

"No, I don't. Bitch."

"Jerk."

"You two bicker like an old marry couple," I laughed.

"Shut up," they smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dean," I got out on Dean's side and gave him a hug first. "It's been really fun getting to hunt with you, sort of. I'm glad to have had the chance to get to know you."<p>

"Ugh, please, no chick flick moments."

"Sorry," I giggled. "Well, I'll talk to you again soon!" I gave him one final hug before grabbing my bags and walking around to say goodbye to Sam.

"Lucy," Sam said pulling me in for a hug.

I glared up at him, "Alright, I'll let it slide this time since I called you Sammy."

He laughed and brushed the hair out of my face, "Every time you call me Sammy, I get to call you Lucy."

"Deal," I smiled and pulled myself out of his warm embrace; his arms still clasped around my waist. "Sam, I'm really glad that I got to know the real you. The fake you was great, but you're just, more genuine. I had a great time talking to you last night."

"It was fun, I'll make sure to keep in touch."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Bye, Sam." I smiled after we parted.

"Bye," he waved and got in the car.

"Bye," I whispered as they drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My emotions are way too strong tonight! I almost started crying writing that last part. Well, this is the end of part 1. It's so hard to believe that it's finally finished it! I hope to have part 2 up soon; I've started writing the first chapter, but it's a bit rough so I need to tweak it a little. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
